


Black Tea and Bourbon on the Rocks

by entwinedloop



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Mutual Pining, Pre Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entwinedloop/pseuds/entwinedloop
Summary: Beth and Dean are engaged and due to set a date once Annie is on her feet. Annie can’t resist but skip some steps, leading to Rio bursting into her – and Beth’s lives. Beth comes to her sister’s defense, only to find she has her own problems to sort out. As circumstances and choices take her down an unexpected path, she starts to question whether the life she’d planned for herself is what she really wants.Pre canon/AU.2/23/2021 second half of chapter 4 posted.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 24
Kudos: 188





	1. Chapter 1

316, 310, 290. 282. That’s it. Beth pulled up to the white house, its outer walls surrounded by bushes and yellow and orange flowers. She parked and stepped out of her car. Toys were strewn on the lawn, reminding her of her childhood home. And what her own living room looked like when Ben came over. Beth glanced up from her phone and locked eyes with a guy leaning against a car, watching her as she walked up the path.

“Whatcha here for sweetheart?” He asked.

Tall and muscular, he couldn’t have been that much older than Annie. The way he spoke didn’t charm her, and she could tell he thought other people fell for his charms easily. A simple “hi” would’ve been more friendly.

“Do you live here?” She asked tentatively.

The guy nodded. Maybe he was Mona’s brother. She could see the resemblance in their eyes, something in their expression.

“I’m looking for Mona.”

“Who’s asking for her?” It was a fair question but there was suspicion under it. Beth put her phone in her back pocket, meeting his gaze. The guy was teasing her, she could finally tell, playing tough, but his lips hinted at a smile.

“Beth.” She said, bordering on impatient. She hadn’t gotten a good night’s sleep in some time and she felt like he was giving her a hard time for no reason.

“Hey, Beth,” Mona stepped out of the house, smiling and waving at her. “Hold on, I’ll be right back.”

“OK,” Beth smiled at her. Wetness nudged at her leg. What?

She jumped back in surprise to find a curious brown dog, peppered with black spots sniffing at her and wagging his tail. She bent down, smiling and reached her hand out, letting the dog smell her. Having given his permission, the dog nudged closer to her.

“Is he yours?” Beth asked.

The guy didn’t answer immediately, finally nodding. “Yeah,” and whistled at the dog, who hesitated, enjoying the newcomer’s attention, before begrudgingly joining his owner.

“Here it is,” Mona interrupted them, walking down the stairs. “Sorry I’d ask you inside, it’s just a mess right now.”

That was something that Beth could understand. “Thank you so much,” She said.

“You bet. I’m glad someone can use them,” Mona said. Beth went to grab the box from her.

“Here, get the trunk and I’ll put it in,” Mona said.

“What’s that?” The still nameless guy said.

“Nothing that belongs to you,” Mona snapped at him.

“You sure?” The guy replied.

Definitely siblings, Beth thought.

Mona set the box in Beth’s trunk.

“Is he getting any sleep?”

Beth shook her head. “But the good news is neither is anyone else.”

Annie had stayed over recently. Beth was helping out with feeding, with giving Annie breaks so she could get some sleep. Dean had complained that Gregg wasn’t helping out more, which Beth agreed with. But Annie hadn’t wanted him over. It seemed that things were blissfully good or just not at all between them between one week to the next.

She hoped that she could learn from that. That it wouldn’t be that way for her and Dean.

Mona laughed. “Yeah, I know what that’s like,” she turned her head but the guy who’d been standing there was already gone, along with his dog.

“Was that your brother?” Beth asked.

Mona shook her head slowly and put her hand on her hip. “Yeah. I hope he wasn’t bothering you.”

Beth chuckled and shook her head. It had been such a brief funny interaction. She’d been focused on finding Mona and he’d seemed more annoyed than anything else. The way he’d taken her in. She honestly couldn’t tell if he was trying to flirt with her or intimidate her. “He seems to take the watchdog position of the family very seriously.”

Mona crossed her arms and smiled. “Yeah, right. He’d like to think. Oh wait, I almost forgot!”

She ran back to the house, and came back with another bag, stuffed with toys.

“Good thing my mom didn’t see me. We got too much. She gets sentimental and she can’t throw them away even if no one’s playing with them anymore. And even when we have two of each set,” She shook her head.

Beth nodded, taking the bag from Mona. “This is amazing. If there’s anything else I can do--” She motioned towards the trunk.

Mona waved her off. “Help me with that shift Sunday and Tuesday and we’re good.”

“Thank you. I’m sorry you’ll be moving away,” Beth closed her trunk.

Mona rubbed the back of her neck. “Not gonna be that fast. I’m happy I got this time off to start setting the place up.”

Beth nodded. “Good luck!”

Driving off, she saw Mona call out and watched the family dog, who’d appeared out of nowhere, darting up to her. She’d happily help out with a few shifts. It would take some time away from Dean, true, but she still liked making her own money for now. He’d eventually take over his dad’s business and things would be different then. When they’d get married. Thanks to Mona, she could help her sister with some baby clothes, some necessities. Annie had Gregg and his parents and Beth and Dean, but any extra help made a big difference. Babies grow quickly and she was lucky she had some coworkers and friends who could help out. One day it’d be her, she thought, looking down at her engagement ring as she waited at a red light.

* * *

“Where do you want to go for our honeymoon?”

When Dean had first posed the question, the words didn’t add up at first. It wasn’t like they’d never taken trips before, sure, but a longer one, just the two of them? They’d talked about getting married, what kind of service they’d like to have, and Dean had pleasantly surprised her by having some preferences, having some thoughts about how he’d like it to go. She’d expected he’d leave it all up to her but he’d smile as she’d talk about it, encouraging her vision, sharing his own thoughts and looking at her like – like he’d made the right decision choosing her as his wife. But until he’d asked her they hadn’t really talked about what’d happen after, the celebration that would just be between her and him.

“Are you sure we have the money?” Beth asked gently. “We can go up north for a few days. Where we went with Ruby and Stan--”

“You’re so modest, Beth. One of the reasons I love you,” Dean said, kissing her on the lips.

“I don’t need much,” she reminded him. “I just need you.”

Dean cocked his head at her and smiled. “Think about it. I can get some time off work, Annie can stay over at Gregg’s while we’re gone. We’ve never been anywhere far.”

It probably wouldn’t be such a long trip. Annie still needed her, her baby. She’d want to support Ruby as well, whose mom hadn’t been feeling well, to the point that she and Stan were talking about bringing in someone to help out, so she could stay at her apartment. But surely they could take off a week, Dean had reasoned and she’d agreed. Hesitantly and then more readily after she’d spoken with Ruby and Annie who had both been excited for her, Annie assuring her that she’d be fine. Beth knew she would be. She’d just not left for such a long time before.

As she thought about it she grew more and more excited. She allowed herself to daydream, picturing a sandy beach, walking up stony stairs, listening to a band play while holding hands with Dean. They had had visited Yosemite and parks in Michigan, maybe they could find one in Mexico to explore. Spending time in nature with her parents and sister was intertwined with a few of her happiest childhood memories before things fell apart. Camping or hiking with them, lounging on the sand on Lake Michigan.

As she grew older the sweet memories swirled with the bitter ones so much that it was no longer possible to tear them apart, the edges dissolving into one another. But the memory of the smell of the lake, the kick of the waves and boat undulating on the water, that she could still feel the night later, the smell of pine trees, those always centered her.

The first few months after Ben was born it seemed like no one was getting much sleep but it had been a little over a year now. Her and Dean were talking more and more about setting a date for the wedding, Beth not ready to commit before Annie was on her feet. They were already living together, Dean tried to reason with her, and there was a guest room for Annie. There wasn’t much that needed to change in the short term. He was ready to get married but understanding, even offering to help to get Annie started on her own, Annie and Gregg not sure if they’d be ready to commit to each other. It would maybe come to Dean helping but still Beth took on extra shifts, putting money aside, wanting to do her part to give Annie a good start.

A few weeks after Dean had first asked her about honeymoon plans Beth started buying travel magazines. The first time she did she was standing in line, having done the weekly grocery shopping, her eyes scanning the headlines while she was putting the ingredients together for a new dish for dinner, when a glossy cover caught her eye. It was of national parks from South America. She’d picked up a magazine every Friday after that, her daydreams captured by the photos. Like a fairy tale character in a story, she thought to herself, then promptly chastised herself for carrying in. It wasn’t like her to get lost in fantasies.

Each time she’d come home she’d put the groceries away, leaving the purchased magazine behind on the counter. Her fingers would flip through a few pages before she’d add it to the ones she kept in a drawer. It was only some weeks after getting the first magazine that she let herself sit down at her kitchen table and splayed the magazines in front of her.

Anywhere. If she could go anywhere, where would she go? Dean was interested in exploring some adventure sports, ziplining, rafting. He’d even brought up paragliding. He’d left the final destination choice to Beth, and she’d thought over what he wanted to do, considered what she’d be willing to do and where she’d prefer to stand on sturdy land while waving to Dean from a distance.

Given such a free hand was harder than she thought. Usually she wouldn’t go back and forth between her choices. She only planned on one honeymoon, she reminded herself. Something just for her and Dean. She’d turn pages of each magazine, circling dozens of countries over forty pages, finding it hard to narrow her choices.

Paris was beautiful. She wondered what it was like in the fall. They were going to have a fall wedding. She’d suggested it. Something about the trees changing their colors.

Or maybe Ghana? Kakum national park. They’d find enough to do there for both of them.

The more she thought about her and Dean discovering a new place together she realized how much she was looking forward to it, maybe even more than the wedding. The wedding was an important ceremony, and she’d never pass on the chance to celebrate with her friends and family. But going away for her and Dean would be something just for them. The start of their relationship as a married couple.

As she put away travelers’ accounts and photos for the night she thought about where she’d gotten to. A home she found comfort in, a steady support in Dean she could rely on. When she was younger she wished for a home with cabinets that always had food. A pot and a pan bubbling and sizzling, wafting an inviting smell, ready to nourish the people she loved. To know that electric bill will be paid without having to go without something else. Where she could sleep without worrying about the what ifs. Falling asleep as a teenager she’d be kept up thinking, if something happened to her, what would happen to Annie? If something happened to either of them, how could they afford the care they needed?

Those days were behind her. Conversation was now about growing. In fact Dean and her had already talked about the house they’d get when they’d have a family. The house they had was lovely, more than that, but it’d be too small for a family. She had her sights on a house, with a back yard with enough space for little Buddy to run, so for when they’d have kids they could play with Ben. She couldn’t wait.

* * *

There wasn’t enough concealer that could hide the dark bags under her eyes, Beth was sure. At least she was getting more sleep. Annie was doing her part of caring for Ben and staying up with him, but the days she stayed with Beth were longer, with Beth trying to help out as much as she could. In the last week she’d picked up shifts at DQ, wanting to stay busy. This sense of restlessness jarred her when she’d open her eyes, when she’d walk into DQ, when she folded the laundry.

When she added up the numbers her budget, even with extra shifts, it never added up quickly enough. Not with the timeline she’d wanted. Not with setting aside money for Annie to get started off in an apartment. With or without Gregg it wasn’t clear, though Beth was sure that there was a lot of love there. Even if Gregg was there he was also get set on his feet.

If she wanted to be selfish and think about herself, she could assure herself that for the honeymoon Dean would have enough money. She still wanted to contribute towards it. It would make her feel like she had ownership over it.

If she’d make some sacrifices, postpone some bigger expenses, she thought as she crossed out items from her want list, she could maybe make this work and get married by next fall.

“Did you choose a spot yet?” Ruby asked.

Stan and Dean were chatting in the living room while Ruby and Beth stood in the kitchen, Beth putting finishing touches on dinner. Beth’s travel magazine of the week was still sitting on the kitchen island and Ruby had pulled it to her, a wine glass in her other hand.

Beth cut into the meat, deciding it still needed a few more minutes and slid the dish back in the oven. “How about Peru?”

Ruby hmmed, turning the pages quickly and double backed on one page. “This is beautiful,” she said, sitting down. Stifling a yawn, she rubbed her eyes.

“Are things OK?” Beth sided up to her.

“No,” Ruby said. “My mom didn’t get much sleep night night. So I didn’t sleep so good last night.”

“I’m sorry.”

Ruby sipped on her wine. “I don’t want to talk about it tonight. A friend from church is keeping her company and-- it’s just so hard to see her this way.”

Beth squeezed her best friend’s hand. Ruby let her and then pulled her hand away, blinking away tears.

“I can come this week,” Beth quickly thought through her calendar. “On Tuesday. I know you and Stan were going to see Beyonce--”

Ruby shook her head. “You have your hands full. Between Annie, and DQ--”

Buddy came into the room, holding a toy in his mouth.

“It’s not a problem,” She assured Ruby as she knelt down to pet him. Buddy dropped his toy and wagged his tale as if making an offering.

Beth knew that money was tight for Ruby. She’d never accept money, even if Beth couldn’t offer much, but it was the least she could do.

"Annie’s going to stay with Gregg for a few days. Sylvie will help out, I’m sure.”

“Sylvie?” Ruby furrowed her brow. “Do I know her?”

Beth took a cracker and cheese from her appetizer dish. “Oh, I thought you’d met. Annie met her at her parenting class.”

Ruby shook her head. “No, we hadn’t.” She took some olives, lost in thought.

“Thank you,” She finally said. “I appreciate--”

“OK, it’s done,” Beth said quickly. “I’ll bring my lasagna. It’s not yours – but I know your mom loves it.

“She does.” The creases in Ruby’s forehead smoothed. “I just wanted you to have some time with your fiance,” she said playfully.

Beth laughed. Ruby didn’t stop teasing her about that – Beth using the word fiance. The first time she’d said it she felt a tickle in her throat. Her and Dean were already dating but they’d made a commitment. She wanted to tell everyone.

Maybe they’d go to Spain, she thought a few days later as she carried the groceries inside the house. She knew the sensible choice was to take the money and put it as a downpayment for a new house. It would be better to plan early. But whenever she closed her eyes the vivid photos danced in front of her and she wanted to step into them each and every time.

* * *

“Beth?”

Beth balanced the phone on her shoulder and started beating the eggs and flour. “Yeah?”

“Could you come here?” Annie asked, her voice sounding smaller than usual.

Beth put down the bowl. “What’s wrong? Are you OK, is Ben--?”

“No, no, nothing, everything, everything’s OK. I just need you.”

There was an edge to her voice and her calmness sounded forced. Whatever had happened she didn’t want to say it over the phone and it made Beth feel like she was swallowing her heart.

“Where are you?”

“Your place.”

“Yanna, I have to go, I’m sorry, it’s a family emergency,” Beth said to her friend.

“Is everything OK?”

“My sister needs me.”

“No problem, I hope everything’s OK.”

As she made her way home her ears stayed peeled to her phone in case it rang again. It couldn’t be that Annie was hurt, or Ben, she assured herself. Right? Or she would’ve called her from another place, the hospital – please, not that. Her fingers were perched over the horn, ready to to honk if the car in front of her didn’t move quickly enough after the green line hit.

She missed the lock on the first try, holding the key stead as she unlocked it and stepped inside. “Annie?”

“In here,” a male voice answered and Beth’s stomach flipped.

She made her way quickly through her living room, not even dropping her purse. She slowed down her steps as she saw three men stood in her kitchen and found Annie and Ruby sittting stiffly in the corner.

“There she is,” A lean, tall man with a buzz cut called out to her. “Take a seat.”

The two other men stood behind him, one leaning on each end of the counter, both wearing blank, almost bored expressions. Unlike them the man who’d greeted her stood closer to Annie and Ruby.

Ruby moved to clear space for her as Beth stepped inside. As her eyes moved from the men to the corner of the room she caught sight of a golden gun sitting on the table. Cold sweat broke on the back of her neck and she inhaled deeply, trying to slow down her breathing.

“What do you want?” She asked as she sat down between Ruby and Annie.

“We’re just here for the money that you stole from us,” the man. His neck tattoo moved as he spoke.

“What money?” Beth asked, trying to use confidence to mask her fear. “We didn’t steal any money.”

“Uh. I...”

Beth’s head snapped to her sister. “Annie.”

“It wasn’t my fault! Sylvie said we’d be fine.”

Beth’s eyes widened. It was nothing short of a miracle that no one could hear the stampede inside her chest, that to her was so loud that if she stopped and focused on it it’d be all she could hear. “Sylvie put you up to this?” Beth asked, missing the fearful response in Annie’s eyes.

“That’s my sister you’re talking about.”

Beth whipped her face to the neck tattooed guy. What was that anyway? A bird?

His sister?!

“Shouldn’t she be here then too?” Beth asked, instantly regretting her words as Rio’s face grew colder in response.

“Beth,” Annie muttered under her breathe.

“Yeah, I don’t think it’s any of your business,” He said icily.

He looked behind him on the shelves on the kitchen wall. Something about him, Beth couldn’t put her finger on it –

His eyes narrowed and Beth tried to follow his line of vision, to see what he was looking at.

“You ladies didn’t have to be here,” he said, his gaze returning to them, and it was something about his stance, his voice, made her think this wasn’t the first time she’d seen him – but how could that be?

Her eyes went to the gun, now in his hand, and transfixed on it.

“It’s this one we got issue with,” the man continued as he moved his hand. “She wanted you here,” He said to Beth. “And this one wouldn’t leave until you got here.” He said to Ruby.

Beth tore her eyes from the gun, trying to catch Ruby’s eyes. Almost immediately her focus shifted quickly to the tattooed man. “If it has to do with my sister, it has everything to do with me.”

He broke into a smile. “OK,” he looked back at his men and shrugged his shoulders. Suit yourself. He approached the women who huddled closer, clasping hands. Beth’s eyes again zeroed on the gun in his hand.

“Just get us the money you owe us,” he said, waving the weapon. “Right quick too. With interest.”

That’s who he was, Beth blinked as her eyes tore from the gun, his voice echoing back something from a year ago. Mona’s brother! His voice, his face, it all came together. He hadn’t had a tattoo then. She would’ve remembered that. It was his stance. He’d been guarded when she’d seen him but there had been something playful to it. Like he was also putting on a show, almost like he was trying to get her attention. Nothing was playful in his speech and his posture now. No warmth was behind it.

Beth held on tighter to Ruby and Annie’s hands.

“You can forget about calling my sister,” He said pointedly to Beth. “Neither of them,” he glanced at Annie before turning his attention back to Beth. “They can’t help you,” he said before leaving her kitchen, walking away with his gun, his men walking behind him. The door closed shut and Beth leaned back, her shoulders sore from their stiff position.

He’d remembered her too.

“What am I going to do?” Annie asked softly.

“We’re going to get the money,” Beth said without hesitation, wanting to sooth her sister. But she also knew there’d be no other choice.

* * *

“$40,000?!” Beth rubbed her forehead.

Annie nodded, her eyes pained, as she stretched her arms out, her fingers clutching to the ends of her sleeves.

They’d moved out of the kitchen, settling in the living room. Beth had offered they leave but Annie didn’t want to, preferring to stay put. Ben was thankfully with Gregg and Beth couldn’t be more grateful for that.

“What happened?” Beth asked.

“I bet he didn’t go swinging a gun in his sister’s face,” Ruby said, as Beth wondered why she wasn’t having the same shocked response as she did.

“You really haven’t met him before?” She asked her sister.

“Just a couple of times, but it was just for a minute. I haven’t been to her house much, and he hasn’t really been around. I don’t even know his name.” Annie cocked her head at Beth. “Don’t you know Mona?”

“Who’s Mona?” Ruby asked.

“His older sister,” Annie kept her eyes on Beth.

“You both know his sisters?!” Ruby shook her head in disbelief.

“I used to work with Mona but she left DQ months ago.”

They’d also had a falling out before she left, something she never told Ruby and Annie about. More than a falling out but that didn’t matter, surely she’d help, Beth had to believe that. In fact she’d called her twice already and left a message, picking up her cell as soon as her hands stopped shaking. It went straight to voicemail, each time she tried. Sylvie’s phone had rung without an answer, Annie had said.

Annie broke into a smile. “I couldn’t believe it when you talked to him like that,” she said to Ruby.

“What did I miss?” By the time Beth had joined the two in the kitchen, both seemed equally terrified.

“I see guys like him at the diner every day,” Ruby gestured with her hand before her expression grew somber. “Except they don’t have a gun and they’re not so – serious. I thought I could get him to back off.”

Beth thought back to the tattooed man standing in front her. It was like a different person altogether. It wasn’t that she’d remembered Mona’s brother very well, but how she felt after talking to him over a year ago was not the impression he left at her this time.

“Between the two of you, it still didn’t work,” Annie said.

“Not when you actually owe a criminal $40,000!” Beth said. “Please tell me you still have most of it.”

Annie looked between Beth and Ruby. “I have $10,000.”

“Oh, Annie,” Beth leaned back against the arm rest.

“What? It was for Ben – mostly. I can return the car.”

Beth’s expression froze as she processed that.

“I can fix this,” Annie said.

Beth leaned towards her. “Really? Will you get it from another shark loan?”

“He didn’t loan it to me,” Annie fidgeted, then slapped her thighs. “I needed it!”

"You don’t need it. You have me,” Beth said.

Annie wrapped her arms around herself.

“Are you going to say something?” Beth turned to Ruby.

“Listen B, maybe, we shouldn’t be so hard on her,” Ruby said softly.

“There were three guys in my house with a gun pointed at all there of us.

Ruby moved in her seat.

“Don’t tell me you had something to do with this,” Beth said.

“Annie was helping me too.”

“We said we wouldn’t tell her yet,” Annie said.

“OK, someone tell me what happened. Why is he acting like you stole money from him?”

“It could be because we sort of did,” Annie sat back in her seat.

Beth blinked, waiting for Annie to continue.

“Not Ruby!” Annie looked from Ruby to Beth. “It was me and Sylvie. We didn’t know it was his money!” She exclaimed, maybe responding to something on Beth’s face. “It was Fine and Frugal.”

"Where you work?! Sorry, keep going,” Beth said as she felt Ruby’s eyes on her.

“So does Sylvie. So we got some help from one of her friends, he’s some wiz with breaking locks. We came in after hours and got some money. We didn’t even take all of it!”

Beth sat back, taking it in. “What about Sylvie? Did she take any money?”

“She took $10,000.”

“Did she give it back?”

Annie pushed her shoulders back. She didn’t know. “I’ll talk to her.”

“If she calls you back,” Beth crossed her arms.

“She’s not like that,” Annie raised her voice. “Something’s going on.”

It wouldn’t be the best time for Beth to add anything but it was taking everything in her not to say anything.

A phone buzzed. Annie glanced at the screen. “It’s Gregg. I’m gonna--” She said and picked up the call.

Ruby got up from the couch and sat beside Beth as Annie made her way to the guest room.

“You’ve been awfully quiet. Did you have something to do with--”

Ruby put up her hand and shook her head.

“But?” Beth asked, anticipating Ruby’s response.

“It may not make a lot of sense, but she was trying to help you.”

“Me?” Beth glanced back towards the direction Annie walked to.

“She knows that you’ve been putting aside money for her. That it hasn’t been easy. I’m not saying she made the best choice…” Ruby lowered her eyes to her hands. “She was trying to help me too.”

“What do you mean?”

“She gave me some money, for my mom. For her to get care. I didn’t know it was her money. I just knew I got a good chunk of money I needed on the GoFundMe page. I didn’t ask any questions. I took it. Turns out it was from her.”

“You didn’t know where it came from,” Beth said, understanding why Ruby was holding back.

“I mean, it was an awful idea. But the way things were going with my mom, I was having thoughts… Let’s say I wouldn’t even talk with Stan about them.”

Gregg’s parents wouldn’t be able to help, Annie said after she’d come back. And anyway, that had been the point.

“I know you help sis, I wanted to figure this out on my own. This wasn’t the way I should’ve done it, I get it. But I can still figure this out on my own.”

“No, you won’t,” Beth shook her head resolutely. “You don’t have to. We’ll get through this together.”

“You’re sure? You don’t--” Annie stopped when she saw something in Beth’s face.

There was no way Beth would let Annie face this alone.

“Count me in too,” Ruby said.

“How?” Annie glanced between Ruby and Beth.

Who’d have that kind of money – anything close to it?

Dean. She was sure Dean would help.

* * *

“What did she do?” Dean asked with a deep exhale. The response could’ve been comical if the situation was different.

Torn between honesty and protecting her sister, who’d begged her not to tell anyone, especially Dean, what happened, Beth considered her next words carefully. Her fingers wrapped around the salt shaker. “It doesn’t really matter, she made a bad call and she needs— to pay some money.”

“How much? Bethie?”

Beth glanced at Dean’s hands then back at his face. “$20,000.”

Dean’s eyebrows shot up as his eyes widened. “How--”

“It’s better you not know. Trust me.”

At that point she’d made dozens of calls with no luck. She was either not getting them or worse, didn’t care. They hadn’t worked together in over six months and Beth had no idea how she’d respond but she had to keep trying. But her calls kept going straight to voicemail and there was no response to any of her texts.

Dean closed his eyes briefly and opened them, his face taking on a pained expression. “I can’t,” Dean said dryly. “I’m sorry, Bethie, I can’t.”

She clasped her hands, then tore them apart. “Listen, I know that it’s not the first time we’d be helping her out but if we don’t she’ll really be in trouble.”

“No, I mean I really can’t,” he rubbed his face. “I don’t have that money.”

“Well, what about your parents? We’ll pay them back--”

There’d be few things less appealing than the prospect of owing money to Dean’s parents, but for her sister she’d suck it up and do it in a heart beat.

“No, you don’t--” He sat down at the kitchen table. “They don’t have it either.”

“What?” A cold fear shot through Beth as she processed his words. A kind of panic squeezed her stomach. One she hadn’t felt in a long but – but not long enough – time. “You’ve seen me go over travel magazines for weeks. We’ve been talking about plans, about moving to a bigger house...” She stood, frozen in place.

“I didn’t want to tell you like this.” Dean nodded guiltily. “I wasn’t going to tell you at all because my dad’s straightening it out.”

She sat down across from him. “We’re getting married,” She said dryly.

“We are getting married,” Dean said reassuringly. “You wanted Annie to get on her feet and I understand. I want that too.”

Beth nodded. “Are you OK? You’re not worried?”

“No,” Dean answered quickly, then looked like he wanted to add something before he smiled. “It’s just a lull. Been a slow patch lately. This happens all the time, Bethie.”

There was a little hesitation there and she felt a pinch in her stomach, like he wasn’t sharing everything.

“Listen to me,” he put his palm on the table. “Everything we planned for is going to happen. It might take a little bit longer. We might have to tighten things up for a little while. But my dad’s taking care of. I’m taking care of it,” he said, putting one hand over the other. “What kind of trouble is Annie in? Did she do something – is this the kind of thing we need to involve the police?”

Beth shook her head sharply. “No, we can’t call the police.”

“Will you tell me what happened?”

“I will. I will, just not now. You should focus on the dealership.”

It wasn’t that she always told him everything but not telling him about this – it wasn’t easy. But it was a little easier knowing he himself hadn’t let her know about their finances. Though – if he was taking care of it, did she have to know? She trusted him. It made sense that businesses had ups and downs. If he didn’t tell her, it probably meant there wasn’t much to worry about right now.

It had surprised her that she’d felt a little hurt that Annie hadn’t come to her for help with money, and now it ate at her that she couldn’t have helped much after all. It should’ve made her feel good that Annie was trying to to find her way on her own, and it did, but that was masked by how she’d tried to do it.

Even so, as she thought it over, to take that kind of risk, to put herself in that position. It was a bold move, even if it wasn’t right. And she did it for her son, and Ruby. She had to respect that, as upset that she was.

How long has it been that she’d taken care of her sister that it was hard to imagine not doing that anymore. But now the kind of help her sister needed was on a level Beth had never faced before.

* * *

Trying not to be set back by her conversation with Dean she caught up with her manager the next chance she could to see if there was any way she could get an advance on her next paycheck.

“If I do it for you, I have to do it for everyone,” Cal said.

“I’ve been here for 8 years,” she leaned forward in her seat.

“Why do you think I helped you last time you asked?”

“That was over two years ago, my sister had just had a baby.”

“I’m sorry, my hands are tied.”

Even if he was going to help her, it wouldn’t be nearly enough, not the kind of money she needed. But it would’ve at least boosted morale, given her a head start. The confidence she’d felt at getting back the cash quickly was waning, and each time a door closed at her house her eyes shot up to see if it wasn’t Dean or Annie. Time was running out, she knew. Mona’s brother and his men had left no clue of when they’d show up again, but it could be any minute that they’d come back, armed. She needed to find a solution fast.

* * *

“We have $4,500 between us.” Annie said, sitting next to Beth at her kitchen table.

The money they owed might as well have been a million dollars. Beth closed her eyes.

A breeze came through the window, blowing bills and bank statements on the floor.

“What is all of this?” Annie asked as she helped Beth pick up the papers.

“I’m going through credit cards bills,” Beth picked up a statement. “Maybe there’s something I can dispute.”

“That’s where this is coming to?” Annie surveyed the papers, picking one up. “Chipping at $50?”

Beth set down the statement she was holding. “I know, I’m just trying.”

It wasn’t going to be hardly enough, she just had to do something. As desperate as it was it was also keeping her from panicking.

“I know,” Annie said softly. “Can I help?”

“No,” Beth exhaled, picking up the statement she’d just looked at before Annie came in. Something had poked at her when she’d looked it over but only now she stopped to think it over.

It was a lingerie store. But it wasn’t one that Dean had used before. Neither was it one she’d shopped at. Was he waiting for a special occasion? The purchase was dated two months ago.

“What?” Annie asked.

“There’s just this charge, I don’t recognize it.”

“What is it for?” Annie glanced down at the paper.

A quick phone call and a request to the supervisor and Beth looked up the item online A g-string. A tiny glittery piece at a size she definitely couldn’t fit into.

Not believing her eyes she picked up the statement again, compared the item’s name with the onscreen photo though she already knew what she was seeing. She put it down on the table, overwhelmed by an impulse to wash her hands. Annie was beside her as she made the call, put the manager on speaker phone. Once she’d accepted it Annie excused herself, Beth asking for time alone. She put all the papers away, filing them quietly. She knelt down and patted Buddy, the room not looking the same. The table, the shelves, it was like looking at a room for the first time. The only familiar thing was her dog. She just had to leave.

Half an hour later she was pacing through stores, conversations a white noise around her. Her feet took her from one store to another as she wandered aimlessly.

“… I can’t believe that people spend thousands of dollars on tiny dolls like this.”

“Sure, for collectors these can be worth in the thousands,” The woman said to the older women beside her. “Even more.”

“Thousands? What’s the point of getting a toy if you can’t play with it?”

The younger woman nodded her head. “Not if you’re making an investment.”

“If I wanted to look at something, I’d buy a painting.”

Maybe… Maybe that would work. Beth pulled her phone, ran a few searches before heading out the store, her steps a little lighter, more urgent. A short trip later she stepped out into the street, circled the block before calling Annie who picked up on the second ring, her voice soft. But that wasn’t what she was calling about.

Beth spoke resolutely into the phone. “I think I have an idea of how we could get the money.”


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving at the coffee shop right after leaving the store was easy. That way she’d avoid coming home. Avoid any possibility of coming across Dean. Even though she was itching to confront him, her stomach buzzing in anticipation to speak to him, that was something she couldn’t handle right now. Not yet. Not until this was taken care of.

The thought, though, that she had spent weeks seated at her kitchen table cluelessly losing herself in daydreams, her heart full and imagination taking flight as she turned page after page while it was going on, that they’d been talking their wedding…

What did she do wrong? How long had he-- No, she couldn’t deal with that right now. With any rumination as each rooted painfully in her heart. Eventually she’d have to get back home. But that was later.

Staring blankly at the window, she pushed thoughts of Dean again and again as she focused back on the store, waiting for Ruby and Annie to join her.

“She has a collection of dozens of them,” she said, once they were seated across from her, ignoring Annie’s concerned expression and moving quickly past pleasantries. “We’ll just grab a few from the back. She’s not even going to notice.”

“What about cameras?” Ruby asked.

“She doesn’t have them,” Beth clasped her hands around her mug. She’d done her homework, meaning she’d walked through the place herself before she’d called Annie. “It’s a neighborhood store.”

“Like people can’t come in from anywhere,” Annie said, her arm lying on top of the booth seat.

People like them, it went unsaid.

The conversation between the two women at the mall had reminded her. The neighborhood store, tucked away, that housed a whole lot of merchandise and a very trusting manager. It had to have enough business to stay open but she’d never seen it run over with customers. She’d remembered reading an interview with the same woman who boasted a collection of miniature figurines that she’d kept at home and work.

Beth lowered her voice. “I got some photos of some of the pricier ones. We go in, we grab them, we leave.”

“Aren’t they up front where she can see them?” Annie shook her head.

Beth smiled and glanced between her sister and Ruby. “She keeps them all over. You just have to slide the glass door.”

“We’re really doing this,” Ruby said, stopping her words when a waiter came by to refill Beth’s coffee.

"She's got so many of them. I'm sure she won't notice." Beth sipped on her coffee. Notice or not, she did have many of them throughout the store. Maybe she didn't realize how valuable some were. Either way, whether it was the right or wrong move, she was in too deep to back out.

“Only if you want to,” Annie said.

Ruby nodded slowly before turning to her. “You haven’t heard anything from Sylvie?”

“She’s not answering my calls,” Annie said dejectedly. “Mona?”

Beth put her hand over her phone. “Her phone’s off, it keeps going to voicemail. But if Sylvie’s not calling you, I don’t know why Mona would call me.” She tapped the screen. Again she wondered like she had before. Mona wouldn’t be that kind of person to let a feud stop her from doing the right thing right? She had to believe that.

Whether she was or not it didn’t matter anymore, she reminded herself. She had to act now.

“OK,” Ruby said, moving in her seat but meeting Beth’s eyes.

“Count me in.” Annie nodded her head.

While it didn’t seem so big from the outside, once Beth had stepped inside when she scouted it she was reminded of the labyrinths of narrow corridors from her last visit to the store. It could only help she thought. Less chance of being seen if the store was empty enough. Before they left the coffee shop she shared some photos of what the figurines looked like, quickly adding that as long as they each took three they’d have enough.

It was a gamble, but when they stepped inside Beth hoped that there’d still be a lull in the crowd. One by one each turned to a different corridor. each spread to a different area where figurines were kept. Beth stopped in front of an open doll house, with small human and animal figurines. She took a sharp breathe, lowered her eyes to the phone glanced up at the shelves, confirming.

This was what it came to, a hesitation coiled its fingers around her waist. No, she shrugged it off. She couldn’t turn back now, not with time running out and gang members knowing where she lived. There were no other options. A furtive check around her and in a flash, three figurines were in her hands and stuffed in her bag.

Her screen lit up.

Ruby: Need help.

Taking a few quick steps and then forcing herself to slow down, antique items of all shapes and sizes passed by her periphery as Beth turned the corner to find her best friend.

Ruby stood in front of a counter with a similar open doll house, seemingly appraising an item Beth couldn’t make out.

“Careful, don’t break it,” she said quietly as she stopped beside Ruby, who put the item down.

“It’s locked,” she whispered.

“What?”

Ruby focused her eyes on the glass door. Sure enough, the it didn’t budge. They had to be pricier. Beth felt a rush at the promise. What she had in her bag wasn’t enough and it would probably be good to have a few more expensive options.

Beth stepped back to look around, finding no one around them. “Pick that bowl up.”

When Ruby didn’t move Beth nodded twice. Finally Ruby stepped away, her eyes darting for a moment to the end of the row. Her hands went to a bowl before quickly letting go and inching back to the miniature house.

“We can’t do this,” Ruby whispered.

“We--”

“What are you doing?” Her eyes widened at Beth as she rummaged through her bag.

“Finding something to break this.”

“No one’s here. Don’t you think she’s gonna make the connection between something breaking and her collection gone missing?”

Beth paused her digging through her bag. She wasn’t wrong. Her eyes fixed longingly at the figurines locked behind the glass.

“B--”

“Browse,” Beth said, and moved to step around Ruby.

“Where are you going?”

Beth’s eyes motioned to the glass.

“No,” Ruby put her hand up. Beth stepped closer, ready to argue when Ruby put her hand over Beth’s arm.

“Stay here, I’ll go,” Ruby said.

It was little more difficult this time, her hand on the counter picking up items idly, glancing back on her phone, stopped herself from running through the store to find both Annie and Ruby to see what they were doing. Was time frozen still she thought when the clock didn’t move on her phone after checking it for the fourth time.

She breathed, her heart racing, as she clutched her bag to her chest with her arm, then loosened her grasp and checked her phone.

Her phone finally lit with a message from Ruby: OK.

“Good?” Beth messaged Annie.

Annie: Yeah just five minutes, the text came back an eternal minute later.

Once she got Annie’s OK, she took a step forward and another, the clicking of her heels echoing each time, as if announcing her presence, growing more and more deafening. Making eye contact with Ruby they both made their way to the entrance, Beth stopping herself from bounding towards the light and the noise of the street.

“What took you so long?” She finally asked Annie as the three made their way to her car.

“I picked the lock.”

Ruby grimaced. “What?”

Beth lowered her hand as two men walked passed them.

Her hands shook a little as she turned the ignition and got on the road, expecting someone, anyone, to run out the store after her. Checking the rear view mirror she held tightly to the wheel.

At the first red light she turned to her sister. “How do you know how to pick locks?” Her eyes narrowed.

Annie looked away and back at Beth. “It’s not her, OK? Not exactly. Didn’t you say it was a sliding door?” She put her hand out.

“It was. On the row that I checked.”

“Anyway, what was I going to do,” Annie said, managing to shape her face to appear both sheepish and proud. “What was I going to do, break it?”

Beth ignored Ruby’s glance. “I can keep them,” she said, imagining herself opening the door to her house, smelling the familiar scent of the jackets near the door, watching Buddy wag his tail. Seeing--

“I don’t know why you had to buy something from her,” Ruby cut into her thoughts.

“I couldn’t help it. She was sweet,” Annie slapped her thighs.

Ruby checked the coast was clear before opening her bag. “Don’t get me wrong, I don’t love what we did, but something about her--” She shook her head.

“You think we have enough?” Annie asked.

She hoped so. And it’d only help her sister was able to get more. Whether or not if it was Sylvie who’d helped her, as indirectly as it was. It was her who got them.

“You did good,” she said, as Annie passed her the ceramic items, and smiled as her sister beamed back.

“You sure you want to head back?” Annie asked softly as Beth stopped in front of Gregg’s parents house.

“I should be there. In case they come back I don’t want--”

“What? For Dean to face them alone?”

“Annie--”

“Did you talk with him?”

“I just found out. I will,” Beth said, her heart heavy. “Did you tell--”

Annie shook her head emphatically. “No. But-- you will right?”

“Of course, I just-- need to talk with him first.”

“OK. Call me OK?”

“Yeah,” she said, guessing she and her sister both realized the likelihood of her doing that. At least, to talk about Dean.

How she wished that her sister hadn’t overheard her. It wasn’t like she was going to withhold the information forever but she could just keep it for a while. It was bad enough for Ruby to hear, for anyone to know her business. It was just that she never talked about things when they got bad. It never felt right. You get what you get and you don’t get upset. But in her heart something pulled. This wasn’t something she could ignore. She knew that much.

* * *

Seated at the couch she watched him. She licked her cracked lips. Five different lip balms could be found around the house at any time, probably one in each room, but she preferred it this way. She had come home and took Buddy out, going through the motions. Cleaned up a little. Even if her home didn’t feel like hers she wasn’t sure what else to do.

She let him kiss her on the lips when he’d come in. Pretended nothing had happened and a coldness rang through her as his lips met hers for a brief moment, the dull echo getting louder and louder. Last time she’d seen him was that morning and the man who spoke to her was one she wasn’t sure she recognized.

A string of different scenes had played out in her mind since that call to the store. She’d scream at his face. Find out where he was, drive there, confront him him and storm out. Or take all her belongings, grab Buddy, and head to Ruby’s without saying a word to him. But for some reason when she stepped into the house she couldn’t do anything but pick up Buddy’s leash and take him out.

While she was tidying the living room and cooking he texted her a few times. A couple of sweet messages that made her freeze in her place, want to throw the cell phone across the room. One mundane, asking if she needed anything for the house. She’d ignored them, even ignored his call. After he came home and asked her why she didn’t answer she didn’t answer with anything that sounded coherent.

Shortly after he got home she had sat down on the couch, putting the piece of paper on her lap. She watched Dean walk around into their bedroom and her stomach twisted as he paced back from one room to the other. The enticing smell of dinner wafted into the living room.

“Is something wrong?” Dean asked when he’d passed her again, noticed she hadn’t moved yet.

Beth picked up the credit bill statement from her lap and put it beside her.

“What’s that?” His eyes went to the statement.

“Maybe you want to tell me,” she said, the words sand in her mouth.

“What?” He asked, laughter mixing in with his voice.

“How many times was it?”

“Bethie,” He said, and Beth was sickened to see the guilt on his face. She’d been in denial. She had to be in denial.

Beth shook her head head slowly and didn’t stop.

“How many times?” She asked.

“I don’t--”

“Was it someone I know?”

“What are you talking about?”

Beth stood, grabbing the paper. “You want to tell me you got this for me--”

She threw the paper at him, Dean’s face growing paler as she spoke. He glanced down at it.

“What-- what am I looking at?”

“Buying panties for someone else--” Her voice sharpened, then broke.

“Bethie--”

Beth raised her hand. “Stop. No.”

She sat back down. Dean circled to the same chair Ruby had sat in just a week ago, after Rio and his guys had come by the first time.

Her hands were at her side as she stared straight at the coffee table, unable to look at him. “Who was it?” She needed to know. Even though it would only scar her she was sure.

“It doesn’t matter.”

Beth closed her eyes as tears escaped her eyes. “I deserve to know.”

“She doesn’t matter.”

The word ‘she’, a shapeless woman formed in her imagination, and hurt caved in her stomach.

She ended their conversation, firmly shutting it down by telling him she needed space, with Dean leaving shortly after.

The worst part was that after she’d talked to him she didn’t feel better. She felt worse, like her world was imploding, like she couldn’t make sense of it. Tears streamed down her face before she stopped, wiped them away and washed her face. Getting in her car she drove and drove, not sure where she was heading to. Finally she stopped at a park, and stepped out, aimlessly wondered through it, letting the chirps of birds the squishing of leaves under her feet. As long as there wasn’t silence around her she could breathe, she could think of something else.

Her phone rang and beeped and she ignored it, tears drying on her face. She’d turned back, wandering through the park in a circle, before finally picking out her phone to find a long message from Dean and missed calls and messages from Annie.

Life calling her back. She breathed deeply and collected herself, heading back to her car.

* * *

Turned out he was polite enough, the gang leader, giving her a heads up. A note in her mailbox with a date and time scratched into it. Maybe he knew she wouldn’t run away from it. He’d find her anyway. Well she didn’t have money but hopefully she’d have something better.

“I can’t believe Mona’s phone is still off,” Annie asked, turning her head again to the closed door.

“You haven’t heard anything from Sylvie,” Beth reminded her, and it was like they’d had the same conversation just three days ago.

He let himself in, him and his men, and she recognized them from last time. The men still lingered behind him as he put his hands in front of them, surveying the table with the figurines.

He’d grown a mustache since the year before. It made him seem older than she expected he was.

They sat uncomfortably in their seats at the kitchen table. Rio smiled and there was nothing behind it, and his eyes took in the room when they lingered on the shelf. He blinked and it was strange, the pause, and Beth saw recognition reflected in his expression.

Her brain clicked.

“What?” Annie asked in hush tones.

“It’s Mona’s. It’s one of the toys she gave me.”

“You can have it back,” Annie spoke up.

Rio’s expression hardened as he turned his face to her.

“Ben doesn’t really like it,” Annie fidgeted her fingers.

Rio picked up the giraffe, nodding slowly, turning it in his hands. As Beth tried to clear her thoughts he grabbed its head, twisted it and tore it off, throwing it to the ground.

“Anything else?” He asked.

Beth resisted the urge of her hand moving higher to her neck.

“Uh yeah,” Annie said.

“Got my money?”

“Well, no. But we got you something even better,” She said, pulling some papers together.

“What am I supposed do with that?” Rio asked, leaning down, his elbows on the table.

“Put it on Ebay,” Annie said confidently, like she was making a sale. “We got all the user names and instructions here.” She pushed the papers a few inches towards Rio. “ This little guy sells for $1500. And this one here--”

Rio slammed his hand against the table, sending broken porcelain pieces flying. Someone cried out in surprise, Beth wasn’t sure if it was her or Annie, she felt a flurry of panic spread from her chest to to her stomach and legs, to her neck and her head. Without thinking she got on her feet, unable to stay seated. Rio leaned back up and Beth now registered the malice behind his question as he took her in with a mixture of annoyance and boredom. His yes went to Ruby before he turned back to her. “I’m done playing games with you.” He shook his head.

Before she could blink he pulled out his gun and she trembled as he held it up under her chin, pushing her face upwards. As she did she caught a glimpse of Annie and Ruby clutching at each other.

Around her furniture crashed down, along with plates on the hardwood floor. Her eyes focused on the ceiling she could only see shadows accompanying the noise, her eyes focusing on the white stagnant paint above her.

“What are they doing?!” She heard Annie ask.

“They’re making it look like a home invasion,” Ruby muttered.

The crashing continued, blaring in her ears, then softened. Her brain shot out in a thousand directions. Annie’s face, Ruby. Dean. Her parents, her childhood home. In no order, in no detail. Silence slowed down the images. No words, no sounds. There were no was no movie flashing of her life, there was just a choice.

“You’re an idiot,” She snapped.

Someone whispered her name entreatingly. Was it Ruby? Annie? Rio dug his gun into her chin.

She blinked away tears. “How do you think this ends? You think you can shoot us and get away and nothing will happen? Usually it doesn’t. But people will notice we’re gone. My sister has a baby. My friend volunteers at her church. Do you think the media won’t pick up on this? That there won’t be protests, a public outcry for justice? People will miss us if something happens to us. But if you want all that attention, go ahead. Roll the dice. See what happens.”

The next seconds were the longest in her life as she looked up, trying to memorize the white ceiling. The crashing and breaking had stopped at some point. Someone took a sharp breathe, and it had to be Annie. Blinking, she heard the gunshot, felt its impact, saw it as if she was watching herself from the side, though the muzzle was still against her skin, the room completely silent and Rio had not moved a muscle.

She swallowed, clasping her hands to stop them from shaking. The pressure against her chin lessened and she lowered her face, meeting Rio’s eyes. Her eyes stayed on his. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it like this, her eyes not taken off his brown ones. He wasn’t going to take from her how it was going to end.

Rio remained motionless. Finally he released her, pulling his gun away, and Beth swallowed hard and her eyes found Ruby and Annie, holding each other, their eyes pained.

He slipped the gun back in his jeans. Blood coursed through her veins as if it had gotten permission and her heart was beating in her ears, only slowing its rhythm as Ruby and Annie eased a little in their seats.

Rio took a deep breathe, looked back at the women, then at Beth.

“Maybe you can help me with something.”

Beth’s face whipped back. His expression had relaxed but she wasn’t fooled, acutely aware that at any point he was only seconds away from firing a gun.

“What? We’ll do anything,” It was only the threat of it that caused her to speak so carelessly. The adrenaline. But the fact that he’d pulled the gun from her face made her want to be sure they kept him happy.

His tongue darted behind his lower lip and he lifted his chin up a little as she waited, a sharkish smile forming on his lips. “You ladies got some classy clothes?”


	3. Chapter 3

Going through her closet one more time, Beth brushed through her dresses, checking each hanger. Though she’d already made her choice still she found herself pulling dresses and holding them out, thinking it over before putting them back. What was considered fancy enough? Too bad she hadn’t gone shopping the last six months just to give her a couple of fresher options. But then she hadn’t had the money had she? That wasn’t her focus, as she’d thought about how to make the house her and Dean’s, to replace a few items that they’d gotten from his parents. It was generous of them to help and in fact several pieces of furniture came from them but they weren’t her style. She looked forward to making their place their own. Had looked--

Her hand went to her hip. Not now. She also refused to dwell on the quickness of Rio changing his mind. Not even giving her a chance to come down from the terror that cut through her chest when he’d held the gun to her chin. When she closed her eyes she could still remember the crane in her neck as the gun, as he, had forced her head up. But if this was what it took to even the score it was better than – she didn’t even want to think about it.

What she could expect, she wasn’t completely sure. It wasn’t like he had given helpful instructions to decide on the perfect outfit for tonight. Pick some bags up, bring them to the party, come back with new bags. That was all he said. Well, except for a last instruction. Don’t look in the bags, and evidently don’t ask questions when she’d tried. They wouldn’t get the address until that night, on a burner phone he’d given her. You’d think he’d give a better idea of just how formal this event was to help them fit in, she had thought, finally settling on a red dress. It hugged around her waist and came down a couple of inches below her knees and as she turned in front of the mirror she decided it was versatile enough with a more dressed up or casual crowd. It’d have to do. She let go of her hangers, calling out for Buddy to take him on a walk before Ruby and Annie arrived, in the last moment deciding to change into her dress before stepping out.

If Dean has seen her. If he would she would’ve been ready to tell him she was going on a night out with the girls. He’d probably ask her why she was wearing that particular dress with everything that had gone on. She’d worn it on several happy occasions, their anniversary, one of her birthdays. Now she wore it to give her courage.

Buddy rushed to the door before the doorbell rang, wagging his tail, Beth behind him, fixing her necklace in place. She’d want to find comfort Buddy was excited to see a guest, but since Rio and his men had come over she couldn’t put her trust in his joyful anticipation. Buddy seemed happier to see Rio than some of Dean’s friends.

“Hi,” she smiled at Ruby as she swung the door open. 1-1 for Buddy then.

"Hi,” Ruby replied, her posture a little stiff as she smiled back, stepping inside the house.

Beth’s smile wavered as she looked down at her dress following Ruby’s exasperated expression.

“What?” She closed the door. “He said wear something fancy.”

Ruby pet Buddy, who appeased, headed to the living room. She was dressed to the nines too, but while Beth had gone for a brighter color, her choice was a classic black number.

“So much for keeping it on the down low,” Ruby said with pursed lips.

“He said dress up,” Beth repeated herself, putting her hands on her hips. “It’s a formal event, we want to blend in.”

Ruby made a motion to put down her bag, instead keeping it on her. “Do we even know where we’re going yet?”

The burner that had followed Beth around since she’d gotten it was sitting on the living room table, still showing no messages.

“Not yet,” Beth said. “Want a drink?”

Ruby stood in place, her eyes surveying the room. “Sure.”

“He’s not going to pop behind a couch,” Beth said as she walked in the kitchen.

Ruby waited a moment before walking after her. “Are you sure about that?”

If she were perfectly honest, no, she wasn’t.

Listening to her best friend’s tone Beth grabbed a chilled wine bottle and raised it to Ruby who nodded. She grabbed a glass, thankful Ruby couldn’t read her mind, how she’d carry the burner phone with her from the bathroom to the kitchen to her bedroom and back, waiting for the screen to light up, her heart skipping each time she checked it and found no new messages.

“Where’s Annie?” Ruby checked her phone.

“She’ll be here soon.”

Ruby nodded.

“You look great,” Beth said, passing the glass of wine to her.

“Thanks,” Ruby said and gulped the wine down. “You do too,” She put her glass down. Beth nodded at the glass and Ruby shook her head to say no, she didn’t want more.

“It’s just that there’s dressing up-- and there’s that,” Ruby lowered her head to look Beth’s outfit over. “We don’t even know what kind of trade we’re doing but we know it can’t be good. And you want to draw all that attention?” She put her hand on the base of the glass.

Normally she’d go with a more conservative look, put on a dress that’d help her weave seamlessly in with the crowd. A dark blue. A maroon red. A black, flattering choice like Ruby had on. No, Beth’s wasn’t the safest choice and it wasn’t her to go out and look for attention but maybe after – maybe that’s something she was looking for now.

Maybe she wanted to stand out. Even if it didn’t exactly make sense. Maybe she was just still riding high from getting a second chance.

Before she could answer the phone buzzed. She glanced at the screen. “We have an address.”

Ruby nodded. “Look. all I’m saying is that we need to be careful-” Ruby’s words cut off as Annie walked in the room, having likely used her key.

“OK, I’m ready to bounce. What?” Annie put her arms down, palms facing Ruby and Beth.

“What are you wearing?” She asked Beth as Beth asked her the same question.

“What is that – do you even own a dress?” Ruby asked.

“Yes but –” Annie stretched her shoulders uncomfortably in her shirt. “I’m behind on my washing and it’s a skirt and a shirt!” Annie pointed to her white skirt decorated with red umbrellas and then to her light blue button shirt. “At least I’m not dressed for prom!” She motioned towards Beth.

“It’s called dressing up, which for the last time, is what he told us to do,” Beth glanced at Ruby for support.

Ruby just threw her hands up. “Let’s go.”

* * *

In twenty minutes time they arrived at the tall, regal building. Flowing, colorful posters hung from the arches announcing the night’s event. The steps leading to the entrance were crowded as people made their way in, some stopping to shakes hands and hugs. Laughter and chatter made their way to where the women were standing across the street. Beth soaked in the festive ambiance. Not even Dean and her frequented places like this very often.

“OK, he said the alleyway--” Beth said, Ruby and Annie behind her.

“We could’ve just parked there,” Annie grumbled.

“You’re not even wearing heels,” Ruby glanced at Annie’s shoes.

“It’s chilly.”

A few blocks down Beth made the turn she’d been instructed to take, grateful to find the passage was empty. Their steps echoed against the walls and she glanced around, searching for a familiar face of one of Rio’s associates. Not seeing anyone, she slowed down, then stopped, Ruby and Annie standing behind her.

“How do we know--” Annie asked as she sided to Beth and Ruby.

“I take it that’s him?”

Beth followed Ruby’s gaze to find the bearded sturdy man. Rio’s quiet colleague. It was like he’d appeared out of nowhere. The women closed the gap between him and he passed each a black leather bag. They were large but still fitting as evening purses. Nice touch, Beth thought.

“Don’t look inside,” The man said as he passed a bag to Ruby, repeating Rio’s instructions.

She’d say it wasn’t necessary but without looking behind her Beth was certain Annie was three seconds away from dropping her bag on the nearest surface and rummaging through it.

As if he read her mind the man paused on Annie before turning his face to her and Ruby. Without another word he walked away, disappearing into one of the buildings from a side door.

“You know we’re still accessories even if we don’t open the bags right?”

“Don’t think about that,” Beth fixed the handle on her shoulder, taking count of its weight, before turning to Ruby. “Just think once this is done this is behind us. She fixed her eyes on Annie, who balanced the bag on her side and shook it a little, her fingers hovering over the zipper.

“Don’t,” Beth cautioned.

“Please,” Annie scoffed but moved her fingers away. “You wanna see what’s inside as much as I do.”

Beth tried to fix her face into a dismayed expression as if she wasn’t going through the possibilities as soon as she spotted the bags. She leaned slightly, imagining what she was carrying. Was it drugs? Guns, she thought, as the memory of Rio’s gun flashed behind her eyes. Her heartbeat stuttered as she caught herself widening her eyes at the memory.

It wasn’t easy being the responsible one, she thought, her own fingers itching to unzip the bag she was carrying. “It doesn’t matter if we know what’s in here or not.”

Ruby covered Beth’s hand with hers, stopped Beth from pulling on the bag’s zipper. “No. We’re not doing it.”

* * *

The hall was beautiful. Wooden banisters rounded the angled marble stairs on each side of the room. A bright, intricate chandelier lit the room, lined with bulbs perched like on tall candles surrounded by a string of smaller light bulbs. Around them men in suits and women in dresses filled up the space.

The key was to look like everyone else, she thought as she took in the opulent scene, trying to remember the last time she’d been to a similar event.

“How do we know who we-- we’re meeting here?” Annie asked as a man passed them with a smile.

“I’m guessing that whoever it is, they’ll know,” Beth said quietly as the women walked further inside the room.

Eyes were on her, she could feel it, but it wasn’t even that that was pushing her to hold her head high. Annie’s shot furtive looks around the crowd as Beth turned her head to Ruby, who was keeping a brave face on but whose expressions were easy to read on her face.

They stopped at a tall round table, Beth setting her purse on it.

“What are you doing?” Annie asked, clutching her bag closer.

“Putting my purse down,” Beth said.

“Wine?” A waiter with a tray of glasses stopped beside Ruby.

“Thank you,” Ruby said, taking two glasses.

“Do you want one?” Annie motioned at a glass and Beth put her hand up. She didn’t mind not drinking. She didn’t want to dull her focus, not even with a drink.

“What is this?” Annie looked around the room, leaning her elbows on the table.

“It’s a fundraiser,” Ruby said, holding her glass. “Didn’t you see the signs?”

Annie shook her head. “What? I was thinking about something else,” She said, her eyes scanning the room.

Beth wondered if Annie’s fidgetness was reflected in her own expression as she tried to keep her posture relaxed and and return smiles at the people passing by their table. Ruby stayed focused on her drink, occasionally glancing at the bag she had put at her feet.

“How are you all doing tonight?” A woman with bright green dress interrupted their silence.

The three women replied with a concert of “Good.”

“Have you seen our silent auction?” She asked. The women shook their head. Was this Rio’s colleague, Beth wondered, taking stock of the woman, imagining her doing dealings with him, and the thought drew her to take the woman in more closely.

“Did you get a chance to see our silent auction?” The woman asked, not even glancing at any of their bags.

“Not really,” Ruby said.

“You have to see it,” the woman smiled said and drew an elbow to Annie.

“Oh, I already saw it,” Annie said quickly. “It had some good choices.”

“We just added some last minute treats. You have to check it out!” The woman said, practically starting to drag Annie away. But not her bag.

“Oh. Oh, OK,” Annie said, glancing at the woman and then Beth before heading towards the other side of the room.

“What are we supposed to do?” Ruby asked. “Do you think it was--”

“No. Let’s keep an eye on her.”

Ruby nodded.

She didn’t suspect that this was something Rio had a hand in. The woman didn’t give their bags even a second look. Rio didn’t strike her as a guy who wasted time when it came down to business.

As they kept their eyes on Annie, the woman with her just took her from one table to the next, pointing out at the notes and items on the table.

“Can you see what she’s looking at?” Ruby tried to stand taller and look over the other guests. The room had gotten crowded and it was easy to lose Annie behind the flurry of people. Maybe she’d have a drink of wine after all, Beth thought, catching a glimpse of Annie point at something at the table and the woman beside her burst into laughter.

“Oh, it’s you!”

Beth turned her head to find a woman hugging Ruby, Ruby’s arms going around the other woman cautiously. A shorter woman wearing a pantsuit stood beside her.

Beth had never seen them before in her life and by Ruby’s subtle friendly expression she hadn’t either.

The taller woman glanced at her partner, then back at Ruby and Beth. “Oh! We have a lot to catch up on. I was just going fix my make up. Care to join?”

Beth’s eyes went to Annie, thankfully visible for a few seconds, who gave her s short nod. I’m OK, she seemed to say.

Beth picked up her and Annie’s bag.

"After you,” she said.

Now that they were actually heading to another spot and Beth was pushing the bathroom door her heart rate picked up her stomach knotted, reminding herself to keep her feet steady on the smooth floor.

The two women confidently approached the mirror, setting their bags on the counter. The taller woman had a chameleon look about her, one Beth imagined helped her blend in a crowd no matter where she was, despite her hight. Probably helped her get this job.

The shorter woman motioned for them to set the bags down on the other side of the short counter, and Beth did, Ruby slowly following suit.

“Been here long?” She asked Ruby and Beth as she applied her lipstick.

“No,” Ruby said and Beth knew she wanted to say yes.

“We just got back from Russia. It wasn’t like this. Not this time. Oh, I’m so happy we got to go before it got cold.”

The shorter woman nodded, glancing behind her as women walked by. As the women left she pulled Ruby’s bag and quickly put it over her shoulder, the taller woman taking the second bag and putting her lipstick away. She made to take the third bag when the shorter woman shook her head. Thinking it over for a second, she left it on the counter.

Beth stared at the remaining bags, imagining what was inside.

“Any chance you know where your other friend is?” Ruby asked.

The taller woman shook her head.

“It shouldn’t be long,” the shorter woman said.

“Nice seeing you ladies,” Her friend smiled before the two stepped out.

Two down, one to go, Beth thought as she exchanged glances with Ruby, and saw the same thought reflected back to her.

The large hall had filled up even more when they returned. Beth exchanged glances with Ruby as they made their way through the crowd.

Their table had already been taken, unsurprisingly. Now that their hands were hot Beth was itching to leave but she tried to keep.

“There’s a spot right there,” Beth said, point at a clearer spot in the corner. The room had filled up there wasn’t much breathing room space as people excused me past.

“Where is she?” Ruby muttered.

Finally a spot at a tall table opened up and Beth moved to stand over it. Placing the still unswitched bag over it, Ruby pulled a glass of wine from a passing waiter, Beth accepting it as well this time. Her fingers tapped on the table before she stopped, sipping on her glass. Was Annie OK? Her eyes swept through the room.

“You also looking for someone who looks like our travelers?” Ruby asked in hush tones.

That was what she was doing. But who knows who it could be. Beth’s fingers moved over the bag protectively.

“Is that for me?” Annie appeared from the crowd, downing Ruby’s drink. Ruby pursed her lips at her.

"Where did you come from?” She asked her.

Annie put up her hand. “I just got the whole tour--”

Her words were stopped when a woman put her hand on Beth’s hand. Beth’s hold on the bag tightened as the woman put a bag down, picture image of what Beth was holding.

“I’m so sorry I’m late, you know how the traffic is,” she said, holding her glass to her chest.

Beth loosened her hand on the bag and tried to stop her instinct from stepping back and giving her space.

“Good to see you made it,” she said, trying to return the woman’s friendly tone.

“I hope we get to catch up. Is it--?” The woman motioned for Beth to clear the table to set down her glass. Beth took the hint and picked the bag up, setting it beside the other one. The woman smiled, setting down her drink and swiftly picking up the new bag. With a flashing smile, she was gone.

It was relief Beth had expected to sweep her once the bags were change but it wasn’t it. It felt like there were timed bombs under their feet. She nodded at the women, and Ruby stepped forward, Annie and Beth behind her.

Rio had texted them where to meet and Beth had it mapped out already. Just to get out. Keep their steps light and steady, down the hall to her car.

The breeze from outside was hitting her face, the ornate door coming closer, when a tall man stepped in front of her.

“Excuse me miss,” he said. “This woman says that you have her bag.”

A woman dressed in a sequined green dress smiled at her.

Ruby and Annie had already made a few steps ahead but stopped, turning back to Beth. Beth made a motion with her eyes. Wait.

She smiled tightly to the woman in front of her. “I’m sure we can work this out, don’t you?” She clasped her hands.

The man glanced between her and the woman who narrowed her eyes at Beth, but nodded. Beth’s eyes went to Ruby and Annie and her eyebrows raised at them. Keep going. I’ll be right out. Both hesitated, concern etched on their faces before Ruby patted Annie on the arm, started walking slowly as Annie hesitated to join her.

“I don’t know who you are,” Beth said, bringing confidence she didn’t quite feel into her voice.

“It doesn’t matter,” the woman met her eyes squarely. “You know who sent me. You’d be very sorry if you don’t hand that over.”

Beth made no motion to move, not even to hold her bag closer. Was this a test? Did Rio change his plans in the last minute? She couldn’t believe that. Every bone in her body screamed at her. Don’t trust this woman.

“Do you want me to call him back over?” The woman said, something menacing in her tone.

Beth ordered her thoughts to slow down, her breathe steadied as her mind cleared.

She laughed her nerves out. “Something makes me think that you won’t do that. You know why?”

“You’re right. It doesn’t matter who you are. Cause _his_ guys – are right out there. So you can try to get this bag from me, maybe you’ll make it to the elevator, maybe you’ll even make it through the back door. But it’s only a matter of time before they catch up with you.”

She was fibbing, holding on to whatever threat Rio’s guys would have. If she was a cop she would’ve arrested her already. She was clearly going for another scam.

The woman scrunched up her face. Beth met her gaze head on, paralyzed for a moment when the woman made no response. Easing her posture, she waited her out. After a long pause, finally, the woman moved aside.

The air hit her face as a car honked. The sounds of cars replaced the music that was playing softly inside. A large crowd milled at the entrance as she searched for Beth and Ruby.

“Beth!”

She turned to find her sister and best friend standing on the corner.

“Ready?” Annie asked tensely.

Beth nodded. Their shoes clicked against the pavement as they stepped further and further away from the building.

“Maybe we shouldn’t walk so fast...” Ruby said, slowing down her steps. Beth and Annie followed her lead, Beth’s skin on alert.

Holding her breathe she nodded at a couple of police officers as they passed them on the street.

“Why didn’t you go to the car?” Beth asked.

Ruby and Annie glanced quickly at each other like it was out of the question. “In case you needed back up,” Ruby said.

“We were going to give you two minutes when you showed up,” Annie said.

* * *

“How far is the drop off point?” Annie asked. They had been driving for a few minutes, Beth keeping an eye on the rear view mirror.

“No one’s following us,” Ruby followed Beth’s glance.

“So, uh… Am I the only one thinking we should take a look?” Annie tapped the balls of her fingers on each other.

“Yes!” Ruby called out.

“Beth?” Annie tried again.

“B?” Ruby added incredulously as Beth slowed down into a dark alleyway.

“He never said we can’t check the bags we got,” Beth said, sure Rio wouldn’t approve, but her imagination was running wild with what could be inside.

“Make it quick,” Ruby said and Beth smiled.

“That a girl!” Annie put her hand on Ruby’s shoulder.

The spot was secluded enough that they could stop and take a quick peek. The women got out of the car and Beth opened the trunk, the women hurrying to grab the bags and get back in the car.

“Bills,” Annie said. “Do you think it’s real?”

Ruby shook her head. “Who knows. What’s this?”

“Don’t you want to look?” Beth asked, looking behind her.

Annie shook her head, her hands on her bag.

“You already looked didn’t you?”

“Duh," Annie turned her palms over on the zipped bag. "Bills too.”

Of course she would've already sneaked a peak.

“What is this?” Beth held a teddy bear in her hands. The bag was full of them, cute, furry teddybears with plastic stomachs filled with jelly beans. Ruby pulled one, passing another one to Annie who shook it.

“Be careful,” Beth warned, turning hers in her hand, the candy moving around in the plastic ball. That’s what they were there for? Cash and teddy bears."

Annie passed the bear back to Ruby, her eyes going to her phone.

Beth wasn’t going to break it though she was tempted too. But in their brief interactions she had a feeling Rio would make sure to count every single one of them. Still, she was curious.

Over Ruby and Annie’s conversation she turned the bear over, feeling through the fur until she was able to unscrew its plastic stomach. Pills tumbled on her lap before she sealed it shut, a few escaping.

She spent ten minutes with a phone’s flashlight to be sure she didn’t miss any of them.

Was that what he was doing? Smuggling pills?

“What’s this?” Annie asked, pushing a small flat box to Ruby. “It’s locked. I can’t open it.”

“Let me see,” Ruby put her hand out, and turned the box over in her hand, lifting it to the light. “Can’t open it,” she turned it back to Annie. “Where’s your locksmith skills?”

“Not gonna work for this.”

"Dropped out too early from class?" Ruby asked, not waiting for an answer. "It’s probably jewelry,” Ruby said as she watched Beth put the pills back in place. “It could be filled with diamonds.”

Annie shook the box. “It doesn’t sounds like diamonds.” She put the box back in the bag, zipping it up. “Gangfriend stays busy.”

“Gangfriend?” Ruby turned her face back to Annie.

“I don’t remember his name.”

“Jimmy?” Ruby asked.

“Jimmy?!”

Beth fumbled with her teddy bear as she listened.

“Something with ‘o’. Otto?” Ruby narrowed her eyes.

“Are you listening to what’s coming out of your mouth?” Annie asked.

“Do you?” Ruby snapped back.

“It’s Rio,” Beth looked up from the teddy bear.

“Oh it’s Rio, is it?” Ruby taunted.

Beth stilled her fingers. “Shouldn’t you know?” She asked Annie.” He’s your new best friend’s brother.”

Annie broke into a big smile. “I just wanted to hear you say it,” she lifted her chin.

“Can we put these away?” Ruby motioned to the bags.

“Gangfriend sounds better,” Annie put her hand on the car door.

“Some friend,” Ruby murmured.

* * *

Metallic. Metallic and dusty was the first thing she registered as she stepped in. The same man. She dropped off the bags at the warehouse. Beth surveyed the space. People were putting items away in boxes. The same teddy bears but also carrying ready boxes to vans sitting in wait.

And on the side Rio stood. It was him and another man in a sharp suit surveyed the area.

“Wait here,” Beth told Ruby and Annie as she walked over to the Rio, a few people passing by.

“So this is it right?” Beth asked him. “We’re OK now, you and your guys won’t be showing back in my house? No guns?”

Rio was glancing at a document alongside a man in a suit, for all intents and purposes ignoring Beth completely.

Beth turned and glanced at Ruby and Annie who gazed back at her with wide eyes. Gasped with courage, she turned back to Rio. “You know what, I”m going to need you to say it.”

Rio turned his face to her, his eyebrows moving up slightly. He turned his body to her and met her eyes as the man beside him surveyed her quietly.

“We’re good.”

Beth nodded, turning back to Ruby and Annie.

“What’d he say?” Annie asked, her eyes moving behind Beth.

“We’re good. Let’s go,” Beth said, walking slowly but intently towards the car, a part of her still dreading him calling on them, changing his mind.

“Did you hear that?” Annie whispered, not too quietly, to Ruby. “We got the all clear!”

This was the last time they’d have to see him and she wouldn’t be relieved enough, Beth thought as the car peeled away and headed to the main road, leaving the clanking and shuffling behind them.

* * *

“Ruby punched a a guy,” Annie said.

“I didn’t punch a guy,” Ruby turned her head to Annie, sitting in the back seat. “I side swapped him, that was not on purpose, I just looked behind me for one second and he nearly ran me over.”

“What did that woman want from you?” Beth asked Annie, looking at her through her rear view mirror, bringing up the woman who’d taken her sister by the arm and led her away.

“She thought I was a trust fund baby,” Annie exclaimed as Ruby laughed.

“What?” Beth asked.

“Apparently,” Annie said as Ruby continued laughing. “Some rich kids set their own fashion in a black tie event. She thought I’d just snap up something from what they were selling.”

Ruby pulled away from Annie. “That’s not something I’m proud of. We were just going to get in and out.”

“What about you?” Annie scratched at her chin. “We were going to come back and get you when you didn’t come out.”

“Good you didn’t. I took care of it,” Beth bunched her shoulders.

“That’s the last time that we do something and one of us gets left behind,” Annie said.

Beth didn’t reply. It was enough it was just her getting attention. She didn’t want that on anyone else.

“We’re a team sis,” Annie stressed, as if reading Beth’s thoughts. “No one’s left behind.”

“What’s with the battle cry? We’re never doing this again.” Ruby said. The car got tense as Beth didn’t reply. “B?”

The truth was Beth had never felt like that. Never felt proud she’d gotten away with it.

“What would be the reason to do it again, right?” She finally asked.

Ruby nodded and put her hands in her lap.

“So did you keep one of them?” Annie put her hands on Ruby’s back seat as she leaned forward

“What?” Beth asked as she slowed the car down.

“The pills.”

Ruby shook her head.

“No,” Beth said.

“What’d you think they were?” Annie asked. “Molly? Oxy?”

“I don’t know. But I took some photos--”

Ruby’s head shot to Beth. “What for?”

Beth shrugged her shoulders. “I’ll look it up.”

“I wonder what other tattoos he has,” Annie sat back looking out the window as Ruby mumbled something under her breathe.

Beth shrugged. She didn’t care. It didn’t matter.“Why would you want to know? We’re even, and that’s it.”

The pills? That was sheer curiosity.

* * *

The next day she changed into her DQ shirt mechanically. The back room was quiet, only disturbed by the cranking of the AC. It always felt too cool in there, no matter the season. She’d showed up early, her fingers and feet tense and jittery as she’d sat at home, until she couldn’t take it anymore and started getting ready. The images of the warehouse played in her mind as she stepped into the bright front room, and it felt like she was playing two scenes at the same time. The still serene storefront and the hustle and bustle of the dusty warehouse. Dusty but charged.

But that moment was behind her, wasn’t it, as was the favor, and she was OK with that, she told herself, prepping the ice cream while her coworker brought new containers out.

She was even going to forgive Dean. A part of her had made the decision the same day she’d found out what happened, if she were honest with herself. They were engaged. They’d been together for years and he’d supported her through difficult times. That had to count. She’d make him work for it of course. It wasn’t an easy choice but it was the right one. Her mom was right. Men made mistakes. What would she do if it wasn’t for him? Wasn’t he the first guy who’d genuinely paid attention to her, who loved her? Anyone could make a mistake.

As she served the first few customers, she thought back to the conversation they’d had a few hours earlier.

“I wish I could take it back.” Dean had said gently. “I don’t know if I could forgive myself.”

The clock ticked on the kitchen wall as they sat across from each other, filling in the silences. “I’ll do whatever it takes to it up to you.”

“Just promise me it’s the last time, Dean,” Beth cradled her right hand in her left. “Then we could work on this.”

“I promise,” he said. “Of course, I promise.” He reached out and she put one of her hands on the table and let him hold it, a confused mix of warmth and sadness lapping at her, and she pulled it back.

“I need a little space,” she said, the room feeling too small.

“Do you want me to stay with my parents a few nights? I can take Buddy--”

“No, it’s OK.” She wouldn’t want to be left completely alone. “But I think that’s a good idea. For you to be with your parents for a few days.”

Dean nodded.

“I believe you. I want to believe it. I just need some time.”

“I’m sorry,” he had said, and she heard the honesty in his voice. His lips twisted slightly, like he was thinking over his next words. “I know I’m not in a position to ask you for anything.”

You’re not, she thought.

“I want you to think about what I have to say.” he cocked his head slowly, looking down and tightening his lips.

“What?”

“I’m worried about you. It’s not because it’s him,” he added quickly when Beth moved in her seat, knowing what he was talking about.

She wished she hadn’t told him. She hadn’t even told him the entire story, but he filled out the gaps himself.

“It could take you away from your sister. Is that what you want?”

“I had to do it,” she snapped, coldness seizing her chest. “I had to help her, Dean, I had no choice.”

“You could’ve told me. I could’ve helped you. Whatever happened with Amber--”

“Don’t say her name,” Beth snapped, her heart shrinking.

“You know I’d do anything to help you.”

“I asked you for help, remember? You said you didn’t have the money.”

Dean’s face fell. She didn’t doubt he would’ve helped her if he could. But he couldn’t.

“What would you have done?” Beth shook her head. “Taken a loan?”

"Maybe.”

“With what collateral? We needed that money fast. And nothing happened.”

“And I hope nothing does.” Dean put his finger on the table. “You know that what I’m saying is true. You got the money. At what cost?”

It’s not like none of his thoughts echoed hers. A passing police car was enough to have her see herself sitting tightly on the seat, watching the world shrink as she was driven to a precinct. To have her hands handcuffed. Her sister watching her – and then she had to stop the rolling images. She washed the floors, served ice cream. Served so many customers that her greeting words melted together.

Then she heard the voice. Whispering, needling. You got away with it. Power swirled into it, as she remembered the smiles she shared with Ruby and Annie as they drove away. Expecting to hear sirens behind them. Expecting to hear a knock on the door as she slept alone in her and Dean’s bed. Nothing came.

And as she fell asleep she remembered what it felt like when she’d walked outside into the airy night, having made the deposit with Rio. The adrenaline of the event, the woman trying to threaten her.

It wasn’t just that. Her sister needed money. Beth wanted her honeymoon but she’d also known feverishly she never wanted to feel that instability again. She’d do anything not to be in that position again. It’s not like it would be a lifelong choice, she thought in the darkness of her bedroom, in the quiet drive from DQ. It’d just be for now. She’d get some money. One of Dean’s friends was an investment banker. He could guide her and Dean on how to invest it. Though it would be best if Dean didn’t know how she got the money. She’d have to think of a cover story for him. It wasn’t the best way to start a marriage, but neither was – but she’d have to forgive him to move on from here. She was ready for that. But it’d take some time.

The cool night she’d slipped from home while Dean had come home to pick up a few things and she’d left the necklace on the warehouse doorknob it wasn’t exactly what she’d meant to do. She wanted to talk to him, not leave some memento. Her steps echoed at the empty large room, no sign of activity. Her fingers went to the clasp and she left it around the doorknob. She walked away and didn’t look back.

Because it wasn’t just a moment and it wasn’t just the warehouse. It was watching the building from a distance, collecting the bag from Rio’s associate, walking in and feeling she owned that room. Holding her own with the woman who wanted her bag. Delivering the package was the prize but she’d gotten a thrill out of it each step of the way. She wouldn’t focus on that voice, that was a side effect. If she was going to save her relationship, help Annie, and get the honeymoon of her dreams, she needed money. That was all there was to it.

* * *

It took him two days to show up. The night she’d left the necklace she lied in bed with her eyes open, her arms over her blanket, trying not to imagine him finding it but finding the image wrap itself around her regardless. What if he wouldn’t guess it was her who left it? Or if someone else got to it first? She could only hope that that person would then bring it to him. A small smile broke on her lips as she stared at the ceiling, drawing an image of him holding the necklace in his hand and his expression clearing as he figured out who it was who left it. Her smile widened as the next steps fell smoothly one after the other. Her feet on secure ground. That was all she wanted.

Each time the silence at the house was cut, by chitchat on the pavement or by a passing car, she’d look up to find an empty room. He hadn’t shown but it was a matter of time. She was sure of it.

“Yo,” he said when he’d finally stepped in her kitchen with the comfort of someone who lives there. Her shoulders stiffened for a moment at his presence, not fully relaxing even as she quickly realized it was him. By now she should’ve know better to expect him to knock.

For the first couple of days she’d kept Buddy but the evening Rio showed up he was gone, Dean having had picked him up that day. His parents loved him and he in turn enjoyed the attention and extra walks. If he was home Beth was sure he’d be accompanying Rio in to announce his visit, tapping his paws on the linoleum floor.

She was nursing a glass of bourbon as he approached her. Thankful that there wasn’t a chance Dean’d walk in on her, still staying at his parents to give her some space. Perks of being cheated on. She swallowed her bitterness.

It wasn’t the time for that. Her attention focused on the man in front of her as she stopped herself from fidgeting. She calmed her excitement and planted more weight into the balls her feet. He’d have to be open to what she’d say, she assured herself. He was a businessman. She and the girls did the job and did it well. She’d thought back to Annie’s comment about Ruby punching a guy. A small price for their work. Who knows, if Rio had heard about it maybe he would’ve liked it.

It was embarrassing to admit, but the day she’d texted him she’d changed a couple of times. Just twice. She didn’t know how soon he’d be by, but she just wanted to be… Prepared. It didn’t matter, she told herself, pulling her favorite jeans up, deciding to change her sweater to a bright blue one. She had turned in front of the mirror. She felt no guilt preparing, if anything she’d prefer he didn’t show up while she was in her pjs – then felt her cheeks burn at the thought, and she turned away from the mirror, putting away the sweaters she’d tried on. Didn’t people dress for job interviews, she told herself. A business proposal.

The day he showed up she was wearing a grey sweater, also carefully picked out. She’d be ready each day just in case. Her pitch was ready. Her heavy tumbler was in the air as he stepped closer to her. She took a drink of courage.

Rio’s posture was rigid, more rigid than she’s seen before. He wasn’t happy and she hadn’t even said anything yet. Not a good start. His eyes narrowed at her. She set the glass down. Something was wrong.

“Think your sister’s been hanging out too much with mine,” he said accusingly. “They got themselves into something.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/23/2021 Second half of chapter 4 posted!
> 
> 1/1/2021 I don't usually do this but I'm posting half the chapter now just to get me started into 2021! I'm not sure when the next half will be posted, I will try to add the date here once I know/update the fic summary when this chapter has been updated.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who kudoed and commented, it is so very much appreciated!

"What happened? Is Annie OK? Are they--” Beth started moving around the table towards him, like his proximity would shed light on what was going on, would stop her knees from shaking. He’d spoken his words casually enough, making “something” sound more like a nuisance, but there was more behind them, a serious tone she didn’t like.

He quickly put his hands up. “Yeah, yeah. They’re at my mom’s.”

Beth stopped in front of him. “She’s all right?”

“Yeah.”

Her shoulders loosened a little but her stomach was still in knots. Despite his words, something was wrong. If they were OK, he wouldn’t sound like this.

“What did they do?”

Rio shook his head. “Not a whole lot.” He opened his mouth again like he was going to speak, shook his head one more time and exhaled. “Just pissed off some of my guys and--” He looked away for a second and back at her. “Some other people.”

Beth’s mind flashed through the possibilities, each more terrifying than the last. “What other people?”

“Just wanted to let you know she’s all right. That’s it. Figured it was better you heard it in person,” he started to turn away from her.

“Wait,” Beth stepped after him, shaking her head. “Wait. If they’re OK, why’s Annie at your mom’s?”

Rio rubbed his hand over his chin as he faced her. “Better for your sister to be in one place, not running around with mine causing more trouble.”

“Are they – are your guys gonna hurt her?”

Rio didn’t answer.

“I mean they’re your guys, you can stop them right? You’re their boss.”

He shook his head like he didn’t want to get into it. He was choosing his reaction, she could tell, remembering who he was talking to, but he was giving her nothing and her heart wasn’t slowing down.

She stepped closer to him. “I want to see her.”

Rio shook his head once, resolutely.

“It’s my sister,” she pointed to her chest.

“She’s a big girl.”

“For all I know you’re holding her prisoner somewhere. Keeping her as leverage,” Beth spat out.

Rio lowered his face with a laugh. “Yeah, my mom’s. Some secret location.”

Beth crossed her arms. That’s if she even believed that’s where he had her.

“Besides,” He opened his mouth and his tongue slipped behind his teeth. “If it’s a trap what makes you think it’s a good idea to join her?” He asked sweetly.

“I can take care of myself,” she quickly looked him up and down. He was unpredictable and could turn on her but it didn’t matter. This was about Annie. “Please. I need to make sure that she’s OK.”

“I’m gonna decide what to do with her, yeah?” he said ominously, making the pit in Beth’s stomach grow.

“I’m going with you,” she stepped closer.

“You’re staying here.” Rio had already began walking away.

Beth narrowed her eyes. “You’re forgetting I know where you live.”

“I could be lying,” He shrugged at her.

“It’s my sister,” she repeated sharply, swallowing, no longer caring who she was speaking to and whether or not he was carrying a gun. “Wherever you are I will hunt you down until I find her.”

They stood across each other, neither of them moving. Beth thought of the other night, when she and the woman in the green sequined dress waited each other out. A minute stretched between her and him, neither willing to give.

“OK,” he finally said, interrupting her thoughts. “Car’s leaving in five. You might want to bring a change of clothes.”

“What? What do you mean?” She shook her head, trying to catch up with the whiplash of his change of heart, ignoring how his eyes slowed over her for.

“Pack a bag,” he said simply. “It might take a minute.”

“Does my sister have clothes?”

Rio shook his head.

Hurriedly she moved to her and Dean’s room, grabbing a couple of bags from the top shelf. Leafing through her hangers and drawers she packed away the basics. As she moved her ears stay peeled for any sound of footsteps or a door shutting. If he’d use this moment to try and slip out-- but she had told him the truth. She’d find him. Who knows what a minute meant but she’d take enough for a few days just to be safe. Her eyes drifted to her and Dean’s made bed as she zipped the bag. Her ring was in her side table, in her drawer. She’d taken it off when Dean left. It didn’t mean anything she just – needed to set it down.

It was a good thing Annie had left some clothes behind when she’d stayed over. From Rio’s response she guessed her sister didn’t have any clothes and how would she? He probably just dropped in and grabbed her wherever she was. In a few minutes Beth had a second bag ready to go. It was easy. She knew what her sister’s go to were, her comfort clothes.

She slowly drew circles with her left foot as they quietly drove. The way to Mona – his mom’s place was by now a hazy memory and while the car made its way through familiar roads she wasn’t sure she’d remember if this was the right way. It had been a year since she’d been there. Maybe she should’ve gone to the police. Rio didn’t speak and Beth kept her eyes out the window. Him not talking didn’t help, though honestly when he did it didn’t help either, so when the car slowed down recognized the house she breathed more easily.

“Thought I’d take you to an abandoned lot?” Rio asked, parking the car.

To think she expected they were going to have a completely different conversation tonight, she thought, not responding to his question. Here she was thinking she was calling him when her sister was taking care of it all by herself.

“What’s that?”

“Nothing,” she said, realizing she must’ve murmured something under her breathe. He must’ve not gotten her necklace or he would’ve said something. It didn’t matter. Not right now.

“You sure it’s OK us staying here?” She asked, ludicrously thinking of her manners. Truth was that she needed him right now, as much as she preferred to be stung by a thousand killer bees. She trusted her and Annie could find a way out, a solution that wouldn’t involve him. But first she’d have to find her sister for that.

“Guess so,” He said, opening his car door. Beth grabbed the two bags and followed him down the path, shaking her head as he put his hand out to take one of her bags off her. “It’s a short walk.”

* * *

A couple of kids rushed past them as they stepped into the house, heading up the stairs. Carpets with bright colors laid over the hardwood floors and paintings of the countryside and of families, oranges and yellows decorating the walls. A group of adults speaking in a mix of Spanish and English looked up from their seats in the living room and greeted Rio and Beth as they walked in, the two responding in kind. Beth’s eyes were peeled for Annie but she didn’t find her in the group.

“Who’s your friend?” One of the men called after them.

Rio got a look on his face like he wanted to grab her and push her through the door to the kitchen. “It’s Elizabeth. Everyone, Elizabeth.”

“Hi,” Beth said, trying to nod and make eye contact with everyone. “Nice to meet you.”

“We’ll talk to you later,” One of the women promised, waving at Beth, as Rio hurried her along.

“Hi ma,” Rio said to a woman slightly shorter than him, with short curly hair and brown skin.

“Finally, you’re back,” Rio’s mom kissed his cheek. Beth watched, taking the picture in.

“I was gone for twenty minutes,” He said.

But her attention was already on Beth. “You’re Annie’s sister? Elizabeth?”

“Beth is fine,” Beth replied. Why Rio was insisting on introducing her as Elizabeth, who knew. “Thank you for having us over.”

Rio’s mom smiled like it was nothing.

“Nice to meet you, Mrs...”

“Ramirez. You can call me Katy,” She smiled brightly and leaned towards Beth kissing her on both cheeks. “Christopher said that your name was Elizabeth.”

Christopher Ramirez. She collected the detail of Rio’s full name and shelved it away somewhere safe, sensing him stiffen at the escaped secret.

Rio put out his hand for Beth’s bags. “Here, I can take that.”

Beth passed one to him. “Where’s Annie?”

Now that she’d met Rio’s mom and walked through a house full of guests she felt calmer, but she was still trying and failing to hear Annie’s voice.

“She and Sylvia are up in her room,” Katy said, opening a package of small peppers.

Rio glanced behind him and leaned towards his mom. “Are they staying much longer?” He lowered his voice. “It’s probably better we don’t have a lot of people here right now.”

Katy lifted her hands from the counter. “Where are they supposed to eat?”

Rio put his hands on it, looking like he was going to argue back. “Ma--”

“Sis, you’re here,” Annie came up behind her. Beth exhaled. A young woman around two inches taller than Annie with long brown hair stood next to her.

“Hi,” Beth smiled sweetly at her sister. Too sweetly. “Sylvie?” She turned to the woman beside her.

“Sylvia,” Katy easily corrected before returning to speak with Rio.

Sylvie smiled. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to finally meet you,” Beth nodded.

Annie sheepishly exchanged glances with Sylvie before grabbing a bag from Beth. “Here,” Annie grabbed one of the bags. “I’ll take you downstairs.”

* * *

“What were you thinking?” Beth asked as they set their belongings on the floor, near the bed in a far corner of the room. While some of the space was taken up with shelving someone had taken care to make this corner of the room more homey, with scarves and decorative blankets on the walls. Though Annie had closed the door on the top of the stairs before taking Beth down the rest of the way the commotion of kids and adults was still audible.

“OK. First of all it wasn’t my fault.”

“Yeah, let’s skip that part,” Beth sat on the bed, her eyes drifting for a moment to a piano that stood against the wall not far from the bed.

“We were going to a party,” Annie paced in front of her. “We were going to meet Sean there but then he didn’t show. But a few other guys did.”

Beth listened, couldn’t help but remember the days she’d show up at the principal’s office because her mom couldn’t, to hear what Annie had gotten herself into that week.

“They knew Sylvie. They knew she was gangfriend’s sister--”

“Can we please not call him that? Not in his house.”

Annie shook her hand. “They were uh, a rival gang. I guess. They— They had guns,” Annie said quietly. “It’s OK,” she motioned at Beth who’d gotten up and moved towards her, taking her arm. “They didn’t hurt us,” Annie held Beth’s hand for a moment before breaking away gently. “They said that we had to get these plates from Rio’s warehouse or they’d hurt us. We didn’t know what to do. So we did it. We got lucky. No one was there. Sylvie texted someone for help but he was too far. So we broke them. The plates. And we tried to stall them until Sylvie’s friends came.”

The ceiling above them creaked.

“Sylvie’s friends? You mean, Rio’s guys? Why didn’t she text Rio?”

Annie turned her palms over and she paced to the bed and sat down. “She wanted to figure it out on her own.”

Beth sat beside her, thinking about Annie trying to figure out her money situation on her own, trying not to involve Beth. “So by the time his guys came--”

“The guys who were waiting for the prints figured out what we did. Boy, were they angry,” Annie said humorlessly.

“Annie, this is serious. If something happened to you, Ben--”

Annie got up. “You think I don’t know that? I know. I’m always careful. I really calmed down since Ben was born,” She tapped her chest.

Beth blinked at her.

“Well, compared to before!”

She wasn’t wrong. Still, that didn’t help now. Beth wanted to sink her head in her hands. Sylvie Rio had to protect, but her sister? He had no loyalty to her.

The best part was her baby sister managed to get in trouble not just with one gang, but two, all in one night. Beth pinched the bridge of her nose.

Annie put her hand on Beth’s thigh. “Sylvie had my back. If it wasn’t for her--”

“We just need to figure out a way out,” Beth cut her off. “We will.”

Annie’s eyes widened. “You mean us?” She motioned between her and Beth.

Beth’s eyes widened. You’re not thinking of staying here?”

It may have been Rio’s mom’s house and she didn’t think Rio was going to hurt them but Annie couldn’t possibly think they’d stay at the same place with him.

“Sylvie’s my friend. She’s not gonna let him do anything.”

“Really? Where was she when he pointed a gun at my face?!”

“She didn’t know he’d do that,” Annie exclaimed, shaking her head. “I trust her. It’s why I’m here and not-- handled.”

“Handled?!”

“It’s what he-- nevermind,” Annie closed her eyes, maybe responding to the distress on Beth’s face. “It’s his mom’s house, you think he’s gonna do something to us here? His mom loves me, by the way.”

Of course she did. Annie always seemed to get on with the in laws. Didn’t Judy love her? Her future mother in law liked Beth well enough, but always seemed to have these little comments. About Beth’s job. When the topic of kids came up she’d tried to find out how soon she’d have a grandkid. Made some side comments about Beth not being able to have it all.

“Is his mom going to get you out of this?” She asked her younger sister.

"No. But this is outside our line of expertise, sis. It’s his. Even Sylvie knows a little. Just not enough to get us out.”

“Just enough to get you in,” Beth picked at a piece of lint off her pants.

“What happened was on both of us. Anyway, you know Mona. What’s her deal? I thought you were friends.”

“We weren’t so close.” Beth’s stomach sunk as she thought about it. Now wasn’t the time to get into it. “We were coworkers more than anything and she hasn’t worked at DQ for months.” She lowered her voice. “Look, even if he doesn’t do anything to you, his-- friends aren’t happy with you. Not to mention--”

“I’m staying here,” Annie said. “If it’s something that’s keeping me from Ben, you know I think it has to be the best choice.”

“We could go to the police.”

“Gee, officer, I just robbed the nice gang member but don’t worry, we worked it out when I got some bags for him. Some bills, drugs, no biggie.” Annie made a face.

Beth groaned, exhaling. “I don’t trust him.”

“I don’t either. But I trust her.”

“Annie,” Beth studied her face. “How long have you known her?”

“Uhhh--” Annie glanced upwards for a moment, shaking her head like she was trying to remember. “It doesn’t really matter,” She waved her hand in the air. “Enough to know that we can count on her. Besides, this one’s above our pay grade, sis.”

Beth leaned back and fell on the bed, her legs dangling. Annie joined, facing her.

“We’ll figure out a way out and everything will be back to normal,” Beth made a line in the air with her hand.

Annie laughed and glanced upwards, shaking her head. “What were the odds that we’d both meet gang-- Rio’s sisters?”

Beth put her hands on her stomach. If Annie wasn’t going anywhere she’d stay too. They were out of their depths and going to the police wasn’t going to be an option.

“What were the plates of?” She asked, remembering Annie’s earlier comment.

Annie scrunched her face. “I don’t remember. They had a printing machine though, but there was nothing there when we got them.”

Beth turned her eyes upwards, thinking.

“Let’s go upstairs, they’ll be asking where we are,” Annie said, pushing off the bed.

* * *

Where was Annie? By the time Beth made it back after quickly checking her phone and texting Ruby back, she was gone. Probably with Sylvie, maybe even charming an adult or two.

The kitchen was a flurry of activity, with two women slicing and cutting and Katy moving around, checking on the oven and the pots and pans, kids wandering around her.

“Hijo, will you please take Renita and Thomas out?”

Rio turned from one of the women he was talking to, and the way his eyes met hers Beth had a strange feeling he had been watching her look over the kitchen.

“Sure, hey, come here,” He called out to his brother and sister, picking up Renita in his arms and putting his hand out to Thomas.

The two women burst into laughter and Katy turned around, laughing too but speaking in Spanish, causing one of the women to open the drawer and seem to start a new task.

Beth looked back at Katy adding beef to the pan. “Can I help?” She asked.

“You don’t have to, yeah?” Rio said, stopped at the doorway to the living room.

“I’m OK,” Katy assured her. “Thank you.”

“I’d love to,” Beth insisted. “I like cooking. I’d love to help out.”

Katy wiped her hands with the kitchen towel, set it down and finally nodded. “All right. The adults are cooking,” She said to Rio. “Keep the kids out of my kitchen.”

As Beth washed her hands she knew it was absolutely true. She did enjoy preparing meals, putting them together and just as much she wanted to give a helping hand. It wouldn’t hurt to get on any good side of Rio’s relatives, mom including. Watching him being mildly chastised by his mom was nothing if not bewildering. She wiped her hands on a kitchen towel and stepped up to get instructions on the vegetables that needed prepping.

“I don’t ask anyone to help,” Katy said as she mixed the ground beef. “But my son tries.”

“Him?” Beth motioned with her head towards Rio who was sitting with Renita on his lap and Thomas next to him, Thomas holding a toy plane in the air as Renita flapped her arms like she was flying. He didn’t seem so-- domestic. But then she wouldn’t imagine him playing with two young children, whom she learned were his younger siblings, from listening to the women chat about them as she got ready to help.

Katy nodded. “Mona always has something to do, and when she was usually helping it was usually with the kids. Sylvia-- it’s better if she doesn’t help. She can clean,” She smiled and burst into laughter. Beth smiled. Some of Rio’s laughter rang in his mom’s laugh.

It wasn’t Rio she learned much about in talking with her but she learned about his mom, how she moved to Detroit when she was a teenager and met Rio’s dad. Beth got the sense that they weren’t together anymore but they were still in each other’s lives for the kids’ sake.

They stood beside each other, slicing onions and chicken, and helping wash dishes as they made the food.

Once the table was set and more chairs added to fit in all the guests, Beth, Annie, and Sylvie ended up at one end of the table. Bowls of salad and plates of tortillas, rice, fish, and meat were passed around as chatter and laughter filled the room.

Rio was sitting at the other end of the table, having been nabbed by one of the adults.

She wasn’t used to big family dinners apart from the holidays and even that was mostly as an adult. Dean had some uncles and aunts but the whole family didn’t usually get together. It was something she looked forward to having when she had her own family. Feeding a big group of people, sitting back and watching them enjoy the meal, laugh, and talk. To have her own family.

Annie was showing something on her phone to Sylvie and Beth wondered just how much her mom knew about what happened. She didn’t get the feeling Katy knew much.

When she forgot where she was, that Rio was a few feet away, what Annie had gotten herself into, she was able to relax and enjoy herself too, though the worry still pecked at her, that something had to be done.

She almost wished that Ruby was there too. Ruby could help her make sense of everything.

It wasn’t silly to be on edge around him. Even if the images of him playing with his sibglings and his easy way with his family didn’t match up to her memory. Of course he wasn’t just the man who’d stood in front of her with vengeance in his eyes, but she would’ve never been able to imagine it. That kindness wasn’t directed at her though, she reminded herself. She couldn’t trust it. Still when she’d seen him before she couldn’t imagine him having a life outside of his business. Was it here he lay his head?

“It’s Sylvia,” Katy instructed Sylvie as she overheard Sylvie telling a story and mentioned a friend calling her by nickname. “Your father and I called you Sylvia. Not Sylvie, not Syl. Sylvia.”

“I like Sylvie,” Sylvie insisted.

Beth’s eyes went up when she heard Mona’s voice. Last time she saw her wasn’t a far way from DQ, and she hadn’t been back since. Her attempts to make eye contact didn’t work, though she was sure Mona saw her. Finally Mona’s gaze met hers and an expression of recognition crossed her face. After making her rounds of hellos on the other side of the table she stepped back and into the kitchen. As she left Beth met Annie’s eyes and she got up to follow her.

Mona was scooping Renita into her arms as Beth stepped into the kitchen, the little girl having run off after her big sister the moment she’d left the living room.

Mona glanced at Beth as she maneuvered opening the fridge and Beth expected she would’ve preferred her and Renita could’ve disappeared behind it.

“Didn’t expect to see you here,” Mona said, taking out soda and pouring it into a glass. She murmured something to Renita who nodded her head.

“I tried to call you.”

“Oh yeah?” Mona put the soda away and took a gulp of her drink. Renita put her head on Mona’s chest.

Beth glimpsed back at the dining room. It wasn’t easy to have privacy here.

Mona set her sister on the floor and spoke to her softly. Renita nodded, and ran back to the living room. Mona took another gulp of her drink before setting her glass down. She stepped towards the kitchen door, leaving it open for Beth to follow her.

“Too many people listening,” Mona murmured as they stepped outside. Beth followed Mona down the steps. The back yard was large and bushes surrounded its periphery. Katy had mentioned she spent time on her garden.

Beth turned around to face her. “When did you get back?”

“About a week ago. Sounded like things worked out,” she put her hands in her pockets.

“Did he tell you what happened?”

Mona nodded, in her expression a weariness that suggested to Beth that this has happened before.

“Your sister always was trouble,” Mona shook her head, leaning against the porch’s wall.

“Both of them, I guess.”

“I talked to him. You worked it out.”

“Yeah.” Fireflies illuminated the back yard in rhythm. If things had worked out, Beth thought, what was she doing here?”

“Look,” Mona put her hands behind her. “I got your messages. It didn’t end so good,” Mona said, and Beth knew she was referring to what had happened between them. “No matter what went down between us, I don’t want something bad to happen to you. But this--” She pushed herself off the wall. “Me and my brother, we stay out of each other’s business when it comes to this.”

“Comes to what?”

“Business,” Mona repeated. “You get between him and his money…That’s outside my big sister control of things. He stays out of my way and I stay out of his.”

Beth nodded. “What would you do if you were me?”

“Send Annie away. Let her ride it out.”

Beth huffed a laugh, thinking of what she was going to offer Rio before everything else that happened tonight.

Mona glanced back at her house and back at Beth. “You’re bringing this to my mom’s house. If you were me, you’d ask me to keep my mom out of it.” She said before turning on her feet and stepping up the stairs.

“I am sorry,” Beth said, words she’d said before.

Mona paused and faced her, putting her palm out. “We’re good. It was probably best I stopped working there.”

“What have you being doing since--?”

“Working at this food joint,” Mona waved her hand. “Do odd jobs. I get by. Tina still gives everybody a hard time?”

“It’s not her anymore, it’s Cal. Exactly,” Beth said to Mona’s widened eyes.

“He became manager?” She laughed. “I’m sorry.”

Beth smiled in return.

“You’ll figure it out.”

Beth wasn’t sure but she nodded. Of course she did. There wasn’t a choice. “I know we can’t stay here--”

Mona shook her head to stop her. “It’s good she has you.” She motioned for Beth to come inside.

* * *

Ready to take a breather, Beth sneaked downstairs. Once the plates and bowls were picked up from the table the guests started mingling, with pairs approaching her with questions that quickly echoed each other. Katy shooed her away from the kitchen, saying she’d helped enough.

“I’m not his girlfriend,” she kept saying, unsure where the idea had even come from because Rio hadn’t introduced her this way and they hadn’t at all interacted in a way that suggested it, not even spoken during during. She figured it was more teasing than anything else. “His sister’s good friends with mine.”

Even with this explanation came more questions.

“Is that how you met Christopher? Through Sylvie?”

That was one way to put it, especially since she’d more or less only gotten a glimpse of him when she’d picked up the bags from Mona. It wasn’t the time to get into how she knew his older sister. She wasn’t used to that kind of intense interest. Spotting him from across the room Rio seemed like he wanted to help, she was sure for more himself than for her sake, but he was in the middle of showing photos on his phone to the man who had been sitting in front of him.

It didn’t get any less strange to see him in another setting, relaxed and friendly, such sharp contrast to the first time they met. Sure, he had to have a life outside of what he did, but to actually see it... She didn’t think she’d seen him smile so much than in the time he was having dinner, and it was so warm, almost contagious. If she would’ve met him in different circumstances she’d never guess as to who he was.

She knew better than to play a piano without asking for permission but no one was around and her parents’ guests would do it too on her piano. The piano they’d had had belonged to an aunt and was eventually sold. Eventually it was sold. But that wasn’t until she was 14. She pressed down on a key, then another. How come they the piano downstairs, she wondered.

Her fingers fell into step, muscle memory remembering the tunes. She went from the Beatles to Queen to Moonlight Sonata. A smile broke on her lips as she played, as the songs came back easily. One hand moving in quick motion while the other pressing down on the keys more slowly. Like how she was now trying to catch up with what was going on around her.

Her and Annie could still find a way out on their own without him. She was confident on this. How warm he’d been with his siblings, she hummed, singing softly as he played. How warm he’d been. With kids, no less. She never would’ve imagined.

Mona didn’t give her the answer she wanted but she had to appreciate her frankness. Maybe one day they could be friends again, not that they were ever close. Beth had to depend on herself. And she had Dean. Beth’s fingers moved as she pushed away unwanted thoughts. Mona was right too, wasn’t she? Don’t get between him and his money.

She stopped, trying to remember other tunes that were in her head. What was that song that got remixed that played nonstop back in ‘98?

Gentle panting came beside her. Mitten, Rio’s dog, which had turned out to be the family dog. She’d heard someone call him that upstairs. Her fingers petting his head and his intent expression made her want to ask him if he had any special requests.

It had been a while since she’d had an audience, well, that she’d even played. Once her parents sold the piano she played at school but didn’t get as much opportunity to practice. She’d enjoyed the classics, imagined what it would’ve been like to grow up and play the them when they were considered modern, like a song that turned on on the radio. Her fingers started drawing out the March from the Nutracker. It wouldn’t be long before Christmas. Maybe they’d have it with the Hills this year. Maybe with Dean’s parents. Dean and her would have to at least do something with the Hills and Annie, who’d probably spend the holidays with Gregg’s parents, she thought as her fingers worked.

“That’s pretty good.”

Beth’s fingers hit the notes hard before freezing in place. Just how long had her audience been standing at the doorway, one leg over the other?

“Thanks.” She said to Rio, her fingers still on the keys. “Sorry, I just saw the piano and had to play.”

“Don’t bother me,” Rio said, starting to walk towards her. There it was again. The confidence. Playfulness. Turn on the charm and he could twist and turn her which way he wanted. Even without** Mona’s words she knew she couldn’t trust him. He may have been helping with Annie, but that wasn’t for Annie. He’d sell them out as quickly as he could if he had the chance.

She was acutely aware that it was just the two of them in the large room, that was somehow becoming smaller and smaller as he stepped towards her. He stopped, sitting on the bench beside her. Conversations and laughter tapered through from the top of the stairs, Spanish mixing with English. Her left hand started playing a melody, trying to break the silence, the tension from next to someone who’d just about a week ago threatened her life. Who had her now at his house, but she still barely knew anything about him.

“This what you do?” He looked down at her hands. Beth stopped playing and flattened her hand on the keys.

“What?”

“For fun?”

He pressed down on a few keys, one at a time.

“I haven’t played in years.” She followed his fingers. “Do you play?”

“You know it,” he said, pushing against her, moving his left hand closer to hers as she tried to put some distance between then. He set both his hands on the keys and closed his eyes for a moment. Pressing down on the keys in determination he was able to play a few chords before she broke into laughter and he quickly followed.

“I’m just playing,” he said. “Sylvie’s the musician. My mom plays too. I listen.”

“And watch.”

“Oh, I’m sorry sweetheart,” He licked his lower lip. “I thought musicians liked an audience.”

“Not when they’re lurking at doorways.”

He grinned at her and she thought it was curious that even when he was charming he easily put a wall between them. “Fair enough,” he said.

It couldn’t be helped how she could take a closer look at him when he was up close, when he wasn’t threatening her. Lean, muscular. He’d grown out a beard, she vaguely realized, since the first time she saw him. He was attractive. Not to her, exactly. Well, maybe. That warmth in his face when he was holding his siblings, when he spoke to his family. A a hint of that warmth was playing back in his expression as he studied her. She reminded herself that it was just temporary. He could turn on her just as quickly. Her fingers played a little as they sat quietly side by side.

She turned to him. “How much trouble are they in?”

Rio looked down at the piano keys and didn’t answer her.

“Are they safe here?” She pressed.

Rio rubbed his chin. “My guys ain’t gonna come around if that’s what you’re asking.”

“And the other guys?”

“I got it,” He said, in a tone that discouraged further conversation.

She pulled her hands from the keys. “We can’t just stay here. They must know where you live.”

He leaned towards her slightly. “What do you suggest? Talking to them?”

“Maybe,” She put her hand on her thigh.

“Got experiencing negotiating truce with a bunch of pissed off guys with guns? Nah, I didn’t think so.”

“I worked it out with you.”

“That was different.”

She held his gaze. “I just know we can’t hide out here.”

She knew he agreed with her, remembering what he had said to his mom about their guests.

“You tell your husband what happened?”

She looked away. “He’s not my husband.”

“He know what’s going on?”

“What’s your point?” She asked curtly.

“I just wanna know if I need to worry about him looking for you.” He lifted a shoulder and dropped it. Beth followed his eyes to her hand. “Deciding to play hero, yeah?”

"He’s the last person you have to worry about,” she said, trying to catch his eyes.

He rubbed his chin, his tongue slipping behind his teeth before his expression changed. “Why did you invite me over tonight?”

“What?” Beth shook her head quickly.

“In the car. You said something about expecting me to stop by. Come to find out someone left me a necklace. Looks real familiar. So why did you come over, Elizabeth?”

His eyes were deep and brown and she found herself wondering if someone could get lost in them. She remembered who he really was. If he tried to put on his charms it would be wasted on her. An understanding passed between them and she narrowed her eyes.

He’d found out, she thought as she tried to keep her expression blank. Had he known the entire time they were speaking at her and Dean’s place? No, she would’ve been able to tell. More annoyed than feeling put on the spot, she opened her mouth to answer, deciding she’d know what to say the moment she’d hear the words.

“Chris.”

Beth and Rio turned to Thomas who stood at the bottom of the stairs. “Federico wants to meet your girlfriend.”

The little boy’s tone was so serious that Beth couldn’t help but laugh.

Rio sighed, tired. “I didn’t tell them that.”

Here she thought she’d met everyone tonight. Thomas came up to Beth and put out his hand.

“Show the way,” Beth got up and followed him, thankful to postpone the conversation with Rio.

* * *

“Yo, wake up. We gotta talk.”

The sharp voice broke into the conversation she was having with Ruby while the scenery changed from her house to a park with a dancing crowd to Ruby’s house. Beth opened her eyes to find Rio at the edge of the bed, standing like he’d just walked in on her reading the newspaper. Annie was out cold, fast asleep as if he hadn’t said anything. It was like her sister’s brain was wired not to respond to voices or cries outside Ben while she slept.

To be fair Annie had also gone to bed much much later after Beth had. When the mattress shifted Beth had woken enough to see the clock. Sleeping might help her think, she had thought when she made her way to bed. Keeping up with Sylvie and Annie’s inside jokes wasn’t easy either, so when the last of Sylvie’s friends left she’d called it a night. Rio had disappeared at some point and she’d noticed he hadn’t come home by the time she went to bed.

Beth rubbed her eyes, glancing at her phone. 7:14 AM. “We’ll be right up,” she said, turning to wake up Annie.

Sylvie was sitting already sitting upstairs with Rio. The dining room was empty, a stark difference to the activity from the day before.

“What’s up?” Annie asked, sitting next to Sylvie.

“Chris and I were talking,” Sylvie crossed her arms. “We think it’s a good idea we clear out of Detroit for a few days.”

Annie glanced at Beth, who glanced at Rio.

“Go where?” Annie asked.

“Our uncle has a place up north. We could chill there for a few days.”

“I can’t – I don’t wanna leave my kid,” Annie said.

“Just for a few days,” Sylvie nodded her head at Rio.

“As long as it takes,” Rio said resolutely, leaning against the counter.

Annie sat beside Sylvie, the two sharing a smile.

“As long as it takes to what?”

“See first if it blows over,” he answered Beth noncommittally.

She stepped closer to the group. It was one thing not to stay here, even for Annie to leave, but for Rio to go along? No part of that appealed to her, despite Annie’s assurances from the night before.

“Isn’t there anything else we can do right now?” She pushed.

Rio just returned her gaze, his hands in his pockets. “Got some more of those toys to sell?”

Annie mumbled something under her breathe that Beth didn’t hear but Sylvie coughed a laugh.

“It ain’t funny,” Rio snapped at his sister.

“I said nothing much was left to cover any losses--” Annie started and glanced downwards.

“No, it’s not,” Rio said, looking at Beth.

“Maybe they could do a job,” Beth put her hands on a back of a chair. “Like we did.”

“This ain’t a family business,” Rio said, motionless. “You don’t gotta come.”

Beth shook her head. Like he could keep her out.

“Chris, you don’t have to be there either,” Sylvie tapped her fingers on the table.

“Oh no?”

“We didn’t do any of it on purpose,” she raised her voice. “What if you being there gets attention you don’t want?”

“I got involved the second you and your best friend decided to take on Darryl’s crew,” Rio said in a low tone.

His phone rang as he squared his gaze at his sister. Pulling his phone he stepped out of the room.

Beth pulled up a chair and sat across from Annie.

“Sorry, you want some coffee?” Sylvie got up from her chair. Annie nodded.

“Yes, please,” Beth said.

Beth rubbed her temples, staring at the of tiny roses sitting in a pot between her and Annie. The cupboard opened and closed as Sylvie got two mugs.

Annie leaned on her arms. “You know we have to go.”

Beth eyes turned blankly behind her and she shook her head, not wanting to accept it.

Annie tapped with her index finger on the table. “He knows these guys. We’re outside our depth here, sis.”

He was part of that world – she knew it. She just didn’t like it one bit.

“I know one guy there,” Sylvie said as she set mugs in front of Beth and Annie and placed sugar on the the table. “It’s not gonna help much now, so,” she looked up at where Rio had stepped into. “Milk?”

Beth and Annie nodded.

Rio stepped back in the kitchen as Annie poured milk. “We’re good.”

“We can stay there?” Sylvie asked.

“Yeah. Gonna lay low.” Rio met Beth’s gaze. “And since that you’re probably not going to let your sister leave without you--”

Beth pushed her seat back to turn to him. “I’m not leaving her.”

He didn’t reply. Beth glanced back at Annie.

“No one knows about this cabin of yours?” Beth asked him, distrustful.

“You got a better idea?”

Annie nodded at her. Beth didn’t like it but Annie trusted Sylvie and it was the only way. Reluctantly, she nodded.

“All right. Let’s go,” Rio nodded and started turning away.

“I’m taking my car,” Beth stood up. Like he’d done the day before Rio stopped at her words.

“No, you’re not,” he answered before she stopped talking. “We gotta leave now.”

Oh no, that was not going to happen. Her shoulders tightened. “I’m not going to be stranded there. My sister has a kid. If she needs to, she needs to get to him fast.”

“We’ll work it out.”

“Fine.” Beth took a few steps towards him. “Tell me I can use your car.”

He didn’t answer. She held her ground, her eyes locked on his.

“Chris, just tell them you’ll pay for a cab for them if they need it,” Sylvie interrupted. “You’ll be surprised how often someone needs one,” she said to Annie. “There’s always someone to do it.” She turned back to Rio. “C’mon, Annie has a son. She’s right, what if something happens?”

Rio’s gaze finally shifted from Beth to Sylvie. Beth waited.

“All right,” He said.

“Finally. Road trip!” Sylvie said.

Beth caught Annie’s eyes. Her sister smiled bravely. It was undoubtedly going to be hard for her to be away from her child, but a plan of keeping their head down made sense. Mona was right, Annie getting away was a good idea. Bringing Ben would be dangerous. Where she couldn’t trust Rio and she still didn’t know Sylvie, Annie seemed to really believe she’d stick up for her, and Beth had to trust that. And if Rio was going there was no way she was going to stay behind. Besides, it probably wouldn’t be a bad idea for her to keep an eye on her sister either.

“You’re driving,” Rio nodded at Beth, taking back her attention, and a clinkering sounded as he pushed his hand up in the air.

The metal narrow pieces pricked at her skin as she caught his keys.

“I could get some shut eye,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s right. Looks like we’re going on another brio trip. With a couple of chaperones. :)


End file.
